Last Breath
by trickie08
Summary: An old friend from the Winchesters' childhood suddenly reappears into their lives around the same time as a strange case falls into their laps. But is there a connection between the case and Dean's oldest friend?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This was my first fanfic and wasn't beta'd. All mistakes are my own._

_**LAST BREATH**_

_She glanced at the clock, 12:03 - time to get moving. Shrugging into her jacket, she glanced into the mirror, pulling her long auburn tresses into a ponytail and placing the black ball cap on her head. Opening the door she stepped into the moonlit parking lot, with a final look at the motel room, she closed the door, locking it._

_Smiling to herself, she walked across the gravelled parking lot, enjoying the mild night air. She turned to leave the parking lot of the motel she had called home for the past two weeks and her smile faltered. There in front of her was a black Impala._

_It couldn't be, _she thought, staring at the shining classic; exhaustion was obviously playing tricks on her. She looked at the car again and shook her head smiling at herself. "Yeah right," she grumbled under her breath. "That car would be long gone by now - it's not the same car."

Moving to walk past the Impala, she couldn't help but look again. "Get a grip, Cor," she muttered to herself.

"There is no way." However, the feeling of familiarity wouldn't go away. Forgetting her plans, she stepped closer, her hand stretched out to touch the car. Just as she got close enough to touch it, she stopped - unsure.

"Damn it, girl." she said under her breath, "it's just a car, it won't vanish into thin air…..if it does then you know you need to get some rest." Tentatively, she touched the roof of the car, gently caressing it - almost lovingly. _It sure feels like the Ol' Beast_. Without realizing what she was doing or why, she found herself opening the passenger door and sliding into the seat. She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, so many memories, so many emotions.

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

Stretching, Sam leaned back from his computer screen and looked out the window - and froze.

"What the hell?" The young hunter muttered. From where he sat he could see the Impala, the interior light was on and it looked like someone was sitting in the front seat. "Dean?"

"Mmmm?" was the reply.

Glancing over at his older brother, stretched out on one of the beds, eyes on the T V. Sam huffed. "Dean!" Turning to face the window, the youngest Winchester studied the Impala, and the figure inside.

"What, Sam?" Dean responded annoyed, still not moving his gaze from the screen.

"There's someone in the Impala." Sam responded.

"What?!" The elder hunter jumped up and hurried towards the window.

"Whoever it is, they aren't moving…just sitting there." Sam said looking and sounding a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, well not for long." Grabbing his gun, Dean stormed to the door, yanking it open he stepped out into the parking lot in his socks.

Sam hesitated only a second before running after him. "Dean!" he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting that piece of shi…" Dean halted in mid-step. "Son of a bitch!" He was now close enough to see a little clearer.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"That sorry ass son of a bitch has their feet on the dash!"

Sam noticed Dean's grip on his gun seemed to be a little tighter and he glanced at the figure in the car.

They had their feet up on the dash all right, muddy boots and all. "Dean! You can't go in guns blazing just

'Cause they have their feet on the dash!"

"Yeah? Watch me!" Dean walked around to the passenger side of the car and levelled his gun at the figure.

"Aw crap," Sam sighed.

Running to stand next to his brother, Sam tried to push the elder hunter's arm down. "Dean…..Put the gun away," he whispered loudly. "At least find out who it is and what they want….."

Hearing the loud whispers, the intruder stirred and pulled the hat up off her eyes quickly noting the weapon levelled at her head. "Whoa there, Buddy," she said straightening up and putting her feet on the floor. "I'm leaving…nothing touched honest. No harm no foul, right?"

Dean looked at the quizzically. "Who are you? What are you doing in my car?"

Raising her hands, Cori managed a pleasant smile. "Sorry, I just seen the car…..she's a beauty, I mean…..there is no way you could just walk by something like this. I didn't mean anything by it. So again, I'm sorry."

Dean trailed his gaze over the Impala, pride evident in his sparkling eyes. "Yeah, she's a beauty alright…"

"Look Buddy, are you accepting my apology or are you gonna use that gun?" The auburn-haired girl asked. "I recommend the first suggestion…Blood is such a pain to get out of the upholstery."

Nodding, the hunter lowered his gun, his green eyes watching her alertly. "Yeah, I guess. "

"How about I leave now? Sound like a good idea to you?" Cori said, smiling apologetically. What a stupid move - man she knew better than to doze off like that…in a strangers car no less.

Dividing her attention between the young men, she quickly attempted to assess the situation. It appeared that only the shorter man was armed, and if the need arose, she would probably be able to knock him off balance long enough to disarm him. Turning her attention to the taller man, she tried to spot signs of a concealed weapon, not seeing the telltale bulge in the usual hiding areas, did little to alleviate her apprehension. If one was armed then logically the other would be as well. It would be so much better if she could just talk her way out of this mess.

"So you just go around jumping into any car that you feel like? What are you up to?" the sandy-haired man demanded, looking at her suspiciously.

"Look, I knew a guy a long time ago that used to drive a car like this. Just taking a stroll down memory lane. That's all, I know that it was wrong, but," Cori batted her long lashes at the men. "Well I figured everyone would be asleep and I wasn't gonna hurt anything. So…..how about I get up and walk away…and we can forget this ever happened."

"C'mon Dean, she didn't hurt anything, just let her go," Sam said quietly, nudging his brother.

Dean looked at the woman and sighed before answering. "Alright get going. But don't let me catch you messing around my car again…I just might shoot first….." Dean stepped back allowing Cori to exit the black classic.

"Thanks….and again, sorry for upsetting you." Cori mumbled, as she stepped from the car. Smiling sheepishly, she nodded at the tall men before turning to walk away.

Grinning smugly, Dean looked at his baby brother. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "See….the Impala is a Babe magnet, just like I told ya Sam…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, Dean a real Babe magnet," the young hunter groaned. "One of these days you're gonna shoot some poor Babe it attracts," he added sarcastically.

Hearing the brother banter, Cori turned around, watching them unnoticed.

"Well, I guess I had better check to see everything is ok." Sliding into the car, the Dean looked at his sibling. "By the way Sammy…..why didn't you lock the doors?"

"Wha…?" the youngest Winchester responded, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Dean I did."

"Hmm….I guess her trip down memory lane was important….to break into a car." Dean still had a feeling there was more to the girl.

"Dean? Sam?" Cori walked back to them. "Winchester?" Yep she thought this is the Ol' Beast.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at Cori. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

Cori walked over to Sam, "My, you are tall. Damn Dean, what did you feed the boy?" Cori raised her hand and gently pushed the chestnut locks from Sam's left temple. "Hmmm…barely a scar there, a person wouldn't know it was there if they weren't looking for it." She smiled softly and lowered her hand. Swallowing, Sam looked to his brother, hoping for an explanation.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded, looking at the girl studiously. Her eyes were a bright green, something about her felt familiar. And she knew about Sam's scar. Still looking at her, he thought about the day Sam had gotten hurt. Sam was only four; this girl looked to be around the same age as they were…. Who is she? He thought to himself. There were only the four of them that day, the sudden realization slammed into him. "Cori?"

"Hey Dean," Cori smiled, drawing closer to her old friend.

"Wow, it's been awhile…."Dean shook his head, still a little surprised.

"Yeah, almost twenty years….So you got the Ol' Beast from Uncle John did ya, I was sure that thing would be in the car graveyard by now."

"What? No way! Can't let a great car like this go." Dean responded his hand on the black hood protectively.

Sam looked back and forth between them, still confused, "Uncle John? Dean, do we know this girl?"

"Yeah Sam, we do." The elder hunter smiled fondly. "I guess you were probably too young to really remember…."

Cori looked up at Sam, her green eyes glittering mischievously. "C'mon 'Super Sammy' don't you remember me?"

Feeling completely left out of the loop and more than a little confused, Sam regarded the woman that he apparently had once known, not seeing anything that sparked recognition in him. "Super Sammy? What?"

"Aw man, I forgot about that…."Dean laughed heartily. "That was so great."

"Forgot about what?" Sam questioned. Watching the conspiratorial looks being passed between the two, he started to feel uneasy, like he was on the outside of an inside joke.

Cori smiled fondly at Sam, "Well Sam when you were little….."

_Dean watched his father loading the duffle bag. "How long will you be gone, Dad?"_

"_Not too long, Dean." John replied. "Just a few hours, I'll be back before you know it."_

_Glancing at his four-year old brother in the motel armchair watching TV, Dean asked, "Are you leaving right now?"_

_John looked at his oldest son, a weary sigh passing his lips. "As soon as Jake gets here."_

"_Jake?" The eight-year old boy's face lit up. "Is Cori coming Dad?" _

"_She sure is…she's gonna watch you guys for a bit."Smiling, John ruffled his eldest son's hair, feeling a pang of regret for the path he had taken, for the life he had given his sons._

"_Dad, I can take care of me and Sammy, I am 8." Dean said indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest._

"_Yeah I know you can," John quickly reassured Dean. "But Jake and I thought you kids would like to keep each other company."_

"_Oh….yeah I guess that's a good idea." Dean agreed, dropping his defiant stance when they heard the knock announcing the arrival of the Daniels'._

_Turning, the haggard hunter opened the door steeping back to allow Jake Daniels and daughters entry. "Well John, you about ready?" Jake asked sounding tired._

"_Just about." John replied, kneeling in front of his oldest boy to go over the usual list of instructions._

"_Corwee!" Sam shouted, running over and jumping up into the 12-year-old girl's arms._

"_Cori, Make sure you get your homework done too.," her father stated gruffly._

"_Yes, Dad…." Cori sighed rolling her eyes, holding little Sam._

"_Corleen," Jake Daniels spoke warningly._

_Cori could feel the change in tone as much as hear it. She turned to her father, balancing Sam on her hip._

_Sir?" She asked, visibly straightening to attention._

"_You keep an eye on the younger ones…..if anything happens you call Pastor Jim. Understood?" Jake watched the girl's face, making sure she was listening to what she he said._

"_Yes Sir," the young girl replied. _

_After making sure the kids were settled and the rules were known and understood, the men left for their latest hunt._

"_Okay Sam, you wanna go play with Ashlyn?" Cori put Sam down next to her four-year old sister, ruffling his unruly dark hair._

"_Yeah," Sam shouted emphatically. Taking Ashlyn's hand, he led her to where he had a few scattered toys._

_A little later Sam came running to Cori, a towel tucked into his pyjama shirt and hanging down his back like a cape. "Hey Sam" Cori smiled, looking up from her homework._

"_I'm not Sam!" He exclaimed, his hazel eyes wide with excitement._

"_You're not?" Cori asked placing a hand on her chest feigning surprise. "Well then, who are you?"_

"_I am Super Sammy!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air and running around the room._

"_Oh, Hi there Super Sammy," Cori said as seriously as she could, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm gonna fight all the bad guys." Sam climbed up on one of the beds and started jumping and yelling, "Super Sammy!"_

_Cori smiled, moving to the bed reaching towards the hyperactive four-year old. "Okay Super Sammy, no more jumping on the bed." _

_Sam continued jumping saying, "You can't stop me…..I Super Sammy!"_

"_Ok Super Sammy…" she said with a shrug. "Only super heroes that don't jump on beds get cookies for a bedtime snack."_

_Letting himself fall back on the bed, Sam smiled. "Cookies!" _

_Cori got the younger kids their bedtime snack and tucked them in for the night. Rubbing a hand across the back of her weary neck, she sat on the arm of the chair next to Dean._

"_Are you gonna make me go to bed too?" Dean grumbled._

"_No Dean, We're the older ones….we gotta stay up and keep them safe. It's all part of being the big sister or brother in your case…..."_

"So that is the story of how Super Sammy came to be…and he stayed around for a long, long time…" Cori laughed at the embarrassed expression on Sam's face. "At least you know you were a kid once, Sam…It's a memory you should treasure." She rammed an elbow into the older Winchester's ribs. "Even if your brother seems to be having a hard time keeping a straight face right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Breath**

**Chapter 2**

Picking up his bags and laptop, Sam looked curiously at his brother. "So that was kinda weird running into Cori like that last night."

"Yeah…but it's nice to know she's doing ok. The last time we saw her things weren't so good." Dean replied with a shrug, walking out the door.

"Really? Why was that?" Sam asked following his older sibling. "You guys said it's been almost twenty years since we've seen each other. So why was that…and don't tell me she and Dad had a falling out…I mean she woulda been a kid back then."

"The last time we saw her, her Dad had just been killed by something he was hunting." Dean threw his bag into the trunk of the Impala and waited for Sam to do the same. "We drove her and her sister to her Aunt's house and just dropped her off. We never heard from her again, until last night that is."

"Wait…I think I sort of remember that…" Sam paused recalling a distant memory. "She was crying and begging Dad to let her stay with us. I think… I remember hoping that he would let her and Ashlyn stay…that it would be nice to have sisters." Sam shook his head slightly, "I really don't remember much about them though…just that I liked having them around."

"Yeah…" Dean sighed. "She really taught me a lot…."

"Well we got her number; we can keep in touch with her now." Closing the trunk the younger hunter walked around to the driver's door, wondering about Dean's last statement. "What did she teach you?" He asked as Dean pulled the keys from his pocket handing them over.

They had been driving for about thirty minutes when Sam finally looked over at his brother. Dean hadn't spoken since they had left the motel, his green eyes staring out the window at the road. "So, did Bobby say anything about what he wanted?" Lost in his own thoughts, Dean didn't noticed Sam's attempt at conversation.

"Dean?" Sam raised his voice, breaking into his sibling's silent reverie he reached over and gave his brother a nudge.

"Hmm? Oh… No, he didn't say anything. Just asked if we could come down right away." Dean sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. "How much further?"

"About another hour or so." Sam replied glancing at Dean then looking back to the road. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dean responded.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it…but you haven't said a word, or cranked the radio… Nothing since we started out."

"Dude, you're never satisfied you complain when I talk, you complain when I don't….You really are a woman aren't you Sammy?" Dean half smirked at Sam, before turning his attention to the road.

"Oh real funny." Sam muttered, with a sideways glance at Dean. "Just think it's a little strange that Bobby didn't say anything. Do you think he needs help with a hunt or something?"

"I doubt it; Bobby has never asked us to help out with a hunt. We're usually calling him." Dean shrugged.

"Huh," Sam said, shaking his head. "Guess we'll find out when we get there." They fell back into a silence.

Opening the door, Bobby nodded to the Winchesters. "Hey boys, C'mon in."

"Hey Bobby," Dean said stepping into the house. "How you been?"

"Not bad. How was the drive?" The grizzled hunter lifted his cap off his head, running a hand though his hair before returning it to his head. "You boys want a beer?" Handing each of the brothers a beer, the aging man took a healthy gulp from his own.

"So what's up?" Sam asked making it a point to take a swig from the bottle in his hand, expecting the beverage would be lightly laced with Holy water. Bobby always laced his guest's first drink, and it had saved his ass a time or two.

"It's the damnedest thing." Bobby shook his head. "I have the Colt."

"What? How?" the boys said in unison.

Looking at his younger sibling, Dean sat his beer on the mantle, before turning back to Bobby. "Where is it?"

Bobby walked over to a box that was sitting on the coffee table. Reaching into the box, he pulled out the Colt and handed it to Dean.

"I wasn't sure we'd ever see this again." Dean said, looking the gun over before adding. "It's the Colt alright."

"Bobby, how did you get it?" the younger Winchester questioned, watching his brother examining the weapon.

"From an old storage warehouse." Bobby said, somewhat perplexed.

The Winchester's looked at him in disbelief. "A warehouse?" Sam said. "Who's?"

"I don't know. It was really strange…" Bobby shook his head as if clearing it.

"Okay, start from the beginning." Sam said.

Bobby took another pull from his bottle then turned to them. "Ellen called a couple days ago, said she had a strange visitor….a girl. She was looking for Ash; I guess she didn't know about the fire. Ellen told her about the fire and that Ash didn't make it. She said the girl seemed very upset. She told Ellen that Ash spoke highly of her, and asked if Ellen could help her where Ash couldn't…..." Looking at the young men, the scruffy mechanic took another drink.

"Ellen said she would try, so the girl asked her for the names of the best hunters and trackers. Ellen became a little suspicious of the girl at this point and said she had no idea what she was talking about. The girl told her that Ash had told her that he met hunters through Ellen and the roadhouse. She said she had something that any good hunter would love to get their hands on." Bobby looked over at the Colt still in Dean's hands. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Ellen told the girl that if Ash had told her that, then he would've also told her that Ellen wasn't in the habit of giving out that kind of information to anyone, let alone some strange girl she'd never seen before." Bobby paused, gazing at his empty bottle.

"The girl then told her that she needed help, she needed the best hunter, that an amateur would die before they even got close to what they were hunting. Ellen then asked what they would be hunting, the girl told her that she wouldn't normally give out this information but because Ellen was a friend of Ash's and that he trusted her, she too, would trust her. She gave Ellen an envelope and told her to give it to the hunter she felt was the best. Again, Ellen asked her what they'd be hunting; the girl just looked at her and said they'd be hunting her….."

"What!?" Dean exclaimed, looking at the older man incredulously. "Are you sure Ellen got that right? What - was she a demon or something? Who in the hell would want to be hunted?"

"It must be a trap of some sort." Sam interjected, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Bobby held up his hand, "I'm thinking the same thing. But let me finish here." He looked back at the boys. "She told Ellen to give the envelope to the hunter or hunters she thought were the best….but if it was more than one hunter they had to be able to work together. She said that all the information was in the envelope. The last thing she said, was that the hunter had to be willing to kill, without question, and not demand answers they wouldn't get any., but they'd get their reasons soon enough."

Sighing heavily, Bobby ran fingers through his grizzled beard, before continuing. "Then she looked at Ellen and said, 'I think your idea is better Ellen. It is best that I don't know the identity of the ones hunting me.'

Right after that, she left. Ellen called me to see what I thought. I told her to bring the envelope here. Then we went over it together. The number to a post office box was in the envelope, nothing else. So we went to check it out. There was another envelope in the P O Box. In that envelope was the address and key to a storage unit. That's where we found the box, I was shocked to open it and find the Colt."

"Is that all that was there?" Sam asked, sitting down.

"There was also a letter in the box, it doesn't make much more sense than what I've just told you, but I think you boys should read it. No one else knows about it, I think we should decide if we're gonna take the job…..together." Bobby walked back to the box, pulled a sheet of paper out, and handed it to Sam.

"So what else did the girl say?" Dean picked up his beer setting the Colt on the table beside him.

"Nothing…that was it." Bobby sighed scratching his head. "She expects to be hunted by the best hunter."

"Did Ellen say what she looked like?" Dean asked scratching his head

"That's the thing…she said she talked to the girl for an hour or more, but she can't remember any distinct features. She can't even remember the color of the girl's hair…nothing." Bobby handed another beer to the older Winchester.

"That doesn't sound like Ellen." Dean looked over at Sam still reading the letter. "Ellen pays more attention to detail then most."

"Yeah I know." Bobby sighed. "Something just seems really off here. I wish I had more to tell you."

"Well how are we supposed to find her, if we know nothing about her? Besides, what good hunter would go after a girl for no apparent reason? Why would we waste time tracking her? It doesn't make any sense." Dean rubbed his hand across his jaw.

"She killed a hunter?" Sam exclaimed looking up from the paper.

Dean's eyes widened. "She what?" He walked over to stand behind Sam, reading the letter over his brother's shoulder.

Sam shook his head. "It says she killed a hunter already, and that she is going after a couple more. Listen to this." Sam began to read aloud. "If you need a reason to hunt me, I think you should know that I've already killed at least one hunter, there are a few more on my list that I hope to kill, nice and slow, before you find me. That should be all you need to know, and bare in mind, when you find me I will not go down easy. If given the chance I will kill you too. Think of this as a game, a little challenge if you will my skills against yours. May the best and most skilled win." The younger Winchester lifted his head, looking at his older sibling.

"What the hell?" Turning to Bobby, Dean raised an eyebrow. "I guess that clears up any questions on our end. We got to stop her."

"Wait Dean, I'm not so sure." Sam glanced back at the letter. "How do we know for sure that she has actually killed a hunter? For all we know she could be suicidal. You know not able to do it herself so she's trying to get someone else to do it for her."

"Is that a chance you're willing to take?" the older sibling demanded. "What if she kills someone else?"

"Dean, all I'm saying is maybe we should track her, and try to help her not kill her. I don't know I just got a feeling that things aren't that cut and dry here. It's like she's is crying out for help."Sam glanced back at the letter.

"Or maybe she's just some sicko demon trying to get her kicks out of playing games. Dangerous games." Dean finished his beer and set the bottle down.

Handing a fresh bottle to Dean, Bobby growled. "Yeah, that's the problem with this job. We don't even know for sure if it is a job. I sure as hell don't know where to start."

Sam suddenly stood, picking up the box the colt and letter had come in, he began turning it over in his hands - inspecting it.

"I already did that." Bobby said with a nod of his head. "I read that part about the first clue being in the box. I found nothing, Sam."

Turning, the youngest Winchester chewed his lip pensively. "Why would she say that and not have anything here? It doesn't make sense. You know none of this makes sense, I don't like it, it feels wrong."

"It feels like we're being played, I know." Bobby grimaced. "I really don't know what to think about this one."

Sam began breaking the box down, Pausing he felt the bottom flap. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his knife separating the cardboard finding a white C D envelope behind the paper. "Got something," he said holding it up. "Dean, can you get my computer out of the car?" Scrawled across the back of the casing were the words - _Play Me_.

Within minutes, Dean returned with Sam's laptop and the trio stood around the tiny screen as the disc began to play.

"My but you are an intelligent hunter, found that first clue… Good. I love a challenge." came a girl's voice through the laptop speakers. "Now for your reward for being so darn smart….watch this." The camera panned around what appeared to be an abandoned building, stopping in front of a man tied to a chair. "Well now, I know not every hunter knows each other, so how about a little introduction. If my friend is up to it that is…" a hand came into view grabbing the man by the hair and pulled his head up to face the camera.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby hissed when he got a view of the man's face.

"What Bobby? Do you know this guy?" Sam asked looking at Bobby for a second before turning his eyes back to the screen.

"Yeah…his name is Alex Croft. He was a hunter, a little green though. He was killed six months ago…. In Kansas." The old hunter shook his head, "He was young maybe 30 years old. A good kid."

Alex was bleeding from several cuts on his face and head and barely conscious. "C'mon now Alex." The girl was saying. "Say Hi to all your, soon to be dead, friends out there. It's the last time you'll ever get to say anything to them…any words of wisdom, darling?"

"Go to hell you stupid bitch!" Alex managed through clenched teeth.

"Aww now Alex, I'm just crushed you feel that way." the girl said. The hand came back into view and struck Alex across the face. "Now let's play nice shall we? I'll do the introductions…Okay, nameless, faceless hunters watching this video…this sorry piece of crap is Alex Croft. He is trying to be a hunter, not very good at it though, are you dear?"

They could hear the footsteps of the girl walking around but she never came into view, staying just outside of camera range. "I gotta give you credit though, you are one hell of a tracker Alex, but you never shoulda come alone. But most of all, you never should of messed with me!" The tip of a shotgun came in view.

"Hopefully others that see this will remember, I am not one to mess with. So Alex I guess this is goodbye…." The shotgun fired, hitting Alex in the stomach. "Oh dear," the girl sighed, "A gut shot….I guess I'm not a very good shot. Should I try again?" Again, she fired the weapon, hitting Alex in the abdomen again. "Wow," she snickered, "I really suck at this." Alex screamed in agony.

"You know, I had heard that a person could live a long time, hours even, with a gut shot…do you suppose that's true?" She laughed, stepping closer to Alex, keeping her back to the camera. When she got close enough, she pushed the barrel of the shotgun into one of the open wounds. "I think we should find out just how long a strapping boy like you can live…"

The men watching the video now had a view of her back, but she was wearing a black hoody. No hair or any other features could be seen. Sam looked at Dean and Bobby; both faces had expressions of horror and disbelief.

Dean swallowed, still looking at the image in front of him. "That bitch is going down!" He growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Breath

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Bobby sat at the kitchen table, trying to figure out their next move. Both were sickened by what they had just witnessed. The girl had tormented Alex for a while, and seeming to grow bored, she walked away leaving Alex alive and suffering, and the camera recording.

Sam sat looking at the computer screen, swallowing back his disgust, knowing he had to watch, that there might be a clue. Suddenly the screen went blank. The disc was finished; there was nothing more for it to show. Still, Sam had a nagging feeling he missed something, as much as he hated to, he began to replay the disc.

It was only an hour of recording on it, but an hour of watching a man die, a fellow hunter, knowing there was nothing you could do was too much. Staring at the screen, Sam desperately searched for a clue, anything that would tell him about this strange girl.

"We don't even know if she's something supernatural." Bobby said, fingers drumming nervously on the tabletop. "She could be some crazy human girl for all we know. After all, how many demons use shotguns?"

"Does it really matter, Bobby?" Dean countered, his green eyes studying his old friend. "She's killing people - hunters. She has to be stopped." Picking up his beer, the oldest Winchester silently added, _God I hope it is a demon, or something. If it's just a person, what the hell are we trying to save? Is a world like this even worth saving?_

Sam turned towards his brother and paused, glancing back at the computer screen his brow furrowed in puzzlement. He was sure he heard something. Rewinding the video to the point where he had looked away, the youngest hunter pressed play and leaned in towards the screen, listening intently. Yes, there was something. Alex was saying something, very faintly. Rewinding again, Sam turned the volume up tilting his head to the built in speaker, wishing - not for the first time - that he had bought a set of speakers to attach to his laptop.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean had stepped up behind his sibling when he noticed his change in position.

"Shh!" Sam admonished, elbowing the elder Winchester in irritation. "Damn, I missed it again."

"What is it, Sam?" Dean knew it had to be something important; Sam kept replaying the same piece repeatedly. The look of disgust was replaced with acute concentration.

"I don't know…he's saying something. I can't make it out." Sam again set it to replay the scene, trying to get closer to the speakers.

Feeling a gentle nudge on his shoulder Sam looked up in annoyance, ready to fly into his older sibling for disturbing him, when he saw Dean holding out his ipod earphones. "Try these." Dean spoke softly dropping the ear buds into his brother's hand.

Plugging the earphones into his laptop Sam replayed the scene yet again listening intently, he pressed the ear bud into his ear, hoping to be able to hear clearer. Yes! It was working. He listened, somewhat confused at first, then realized, Alex was praying. He sat back a little disappointed, hoping that just maybe Alex would say something as he spoke to God, something that would help them.

Bolting straight in the chair, Sam felt his blood run cold. He must've heard wrong. Replaying the video the shaggy-haired hunter closed his eyes, focusing all attention on the words.

"God, If you're really up there," Alex spoke softly. "I'm not a stupid man…I knew the dangers of this line of work, I don't expect to be saved. I have no regrets I wouldn't change the life I chose. I'm not asking to live….My only request God, Please make sure that evil yellow eyed bitch gets what she deserves…"Alex started to cough. "Don't let my death be for nothing…"

Sam jumped up and ripping the earphones out the young hunter began to pace the floor. "Oh God…Oh God! What the hell?"

"Sam?" Seeing the fear and confusion on his baby brother's face, he grabbed Sam's shoulder, halting him in mid stride. "What is it Sam?" With a shaky hand, the younger man picked up the ear buds and handed them to his older sibling. He quickly reset the video and pushed back from the computer, a light sheen of sweat on his brow.

Dean listened gazing at Sam in concern. "What? I don't….Son of a bitch!" He let himself drop into the nearby chair.

~snsnsnsnsnsn~

Sam stared at the blacktop road ahead of them. They had been driving in silence for hours, both caught in their own thoughts, neither wanting to give voice to the confusion and dread they were feeling.

"We're almost there." Dean said. "You got that address Bobby gave us?"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Sam withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. Opening it, he read the address to Dean, before asking. "Do you really think we'll find anything there?" He looked at his brother, dejectedly. "Alex's body was found six months ago, even if some clue was left behind, it would most likely be gone by now."

"I don't know, Sam." Dean sighed. "But we gotta start somewhere. I figure there was as good a place as any."

"Yeah I guess," Sam mumbled looking at the address in his hand, then out the window, watching the buildings as they passed. "Dean, stop!" He almost shouted.

"What?" Slamming on the brakes Dean steered the Impala to the dirt shoulder of the road.

"There…" Sam pointed at an empty lot across the street. Debris lying on the ground made it obvious the building had been torn down.

"No, don't you tell me that this is the place." Dean stared at the vacant lot, eyes roaming over the old boards lying around.

"This is it, Dean." Sam had again checked the address. "Maybe Bobby wrote down the wrong address?" he added hopefully.

"Not likely, but I'll give him a call to be sure." Digging his phone out of his pocket, the older sibling dialled Bobby's number.

"It's the right place," Dean sighed as he hung up the phone.

Sam shook his head. "I thought it was going to be unlikely to find anything before….well now let me say…Impossible. So now what?"

"I guess we find a motel, then a bar." Dean was already pulling back onto the road.

"A bar, Dean?" The younger Winchester shook his head. "Glad to know you have your priorities straight."

~snsnsnsnsn~

Sam sat at the table looking at his laptop. He glanced up scanning the room for Dean. It sure seemed to take him a long time to come back with the beer. He quickly spotted his older brother, happily flirting with a couple cute girls at the bar. Shaking his head in mild annoyance the young hunter turned back to the computer screen, quickly bringing his head up, Sam looked back to the bar. In the mirror that lined the wall, he could see the people behind him scanning the mirror he searched for the image he had seen when he had looked away.

.

There she was auburn hair, and green eyes - the girl they had run into at the motel several days before.

"Hey Sammy," Grinning, Dean sat in the chair across from his sibling, setting the bottles of beer on the table. "I think I scored us a little action for tonight."

Ignoring the older man, Sam concentrated on the reflection of the girl sitting a few tables behind them. She didn't seem to be looking their way.

"Sam?" Dean nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Dean, isn't that Cori?" Sam half nodded. Dean turned in the direction his brother was looking. "No, she's behind us; I can see her in the mirror." Sam spoke quietly.

Half-standing, Dean leaned a little to the side to see behind his brother. "Hey yeah, that's her." He smiled, before calling out to her. "Hey Cori!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

Sitting down, he looked at his brother quizzically. "What? I was just calling her over to sit with us."

"Don't you think it is rather odd…running into her in a completely different State? Just days after running into her the first time…"

"What? No. Why would it be odd?" Dean stood up and finally getting Cori's attention waved her over.

Sam sighed in exasperation, and put on what he hoped was his friendliest smile. All the while thinking, _Something is not right here._

For the first hour after Cori had sat down, Sam felt unease in every fibre of his being. However, as he sat there listening to them talk about the past, and their childhood, he started to relax a little. Watching his brother's smile and hearing his laughter made it that much easier. He was just being foolish, he told himself. Sometimes things were just a coincidence, and nothing more.

"No, no.." Dean was saying through laughter. "The cross bow lesson was the best." The green-eyed hunter almost had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"On no you don't." Cori laughed right along with him. "Don't even think about going there…"

Sam looked back and forth between the two faces, having no idea what they were talking about, but still smiling because Dean was smiling. He hadn't seen him smile and laugh like that in…..well - ever.

"What?" Sam asked finding he was starting to laugh himself. Dean's laughter had that effect.

"Okay, okay…" Cori said holding up her hand. "I'll tell you the story, but then it can never be mentioned again. Ever!" Smiling she took a drink of her beer.

Laughing, Sam put his hand over his heart, "I swear."

"Okay, so Uncle John decided that Dean and I should learn to shoot a crossbow. I mean, we were 9 and 13 after all."

"Oh man, I remember the look on Jake's face…." Dean broke in. "He kept saying 'This is not a good idea'…"

"Okay…so yeah. Dean went first. John had given us a weapons review, the whole bit, before he let us touch the thing. So he had this target set up…only about 5 feet away from us…because we were beginners and all." Cori shook her head. "So Dean takes his shot, not too bad either. He fell short on the target, but he did pretty good. Uncle John, of course started right in on what he did wrong, where he needed to improve and so on." The girl paused to take another drink, then returned to her story.

"So yeah, I'm all smug… you know, I'm older and bigger than Dean. I'd have no problem…blah, blah… So I take the crossbow, and make my shot, The damn thing…the arrow flew straight up in the air, and came back down….about 2 feet behind me. So I look at Uncle John and say, 'Should I try again?' And he says 'I really think you should, but….' then he shows me a better way to hold it…how to do this and that…you know pointers."

"And all the while her Dad is saying 'This isn't a good idea, John.' "Dean added, eyes sparkling.

"Shush, Dean!" Cori said with a smile, "So I try again…mentally going through every thing Uncle John told me….I really thought I had it right this time. That arrow flew….it was great - it wasn't going straight up…I'm thinking YEAH! Well, wouldn't you know the damn thing thought it was a boomerang, it curved, and came back towards us."

"Yeah, at a pretty good clip too." the older Winchester added, through his laughter.

"So, Uncle John lunges at us knocking us down…we were standing in the direct line….So the stupid thing…hit the Impala….All I can think is John is gonna kill me. But does it stop there? Oh no, it bounces off the Impala….and wouldn't you know….it stuck in Uncle John's ass, as he was laying over us trying to keep us safe."

"And what does Cori say?" Dean says.

"Wow! I really suck at this…" Cori quipped.

Sam's smile faltered, and he felt a chill go down his spine. Not noticing the change in his brother, Dean nodded, "Yeah and there's Jake, 'Told you it wasn't a good idea.' "

"Man Sam….if you coulda seen the look on Dad's face…He couldn't sit for a week I swear." Dean noticed Sam wasn't laughing clearing his throat; he tried to be more serious. "I guess you kinda had to be there."

For the rest of the evening, Sam found himself watching Cori. Watching her eyes, her expressions, but he couldn't put a finger on why he felt uncomfortable around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Breath

**Chapter 4**

They had been sifting through the rubble for twenty minutes. Neither speaking, the argument that morning still fresh in their minds. _I don't know what the hell we're doing here_. Sam thought to himself, squatting to dig through another useless pile of trash left from the building's destruction. At least they weren't sitting at close quarters, not talking and passing dirty looks. He glanced up at his brother across the lot, still keeping his distance from Sam. Just looking at his stance, the young hunter knew Dean was still angry. Sam snorted to himself, well let him be, he wasn't backing down from this one.

Hearing the sound of an approaching vehicle, Sam turned his head to get a view of the road as the motor geared down. A midnight blue jeep came into sight, slowing down - but not stopping. Still, it was slow enough for Sam to see the driver. _Cori! _She didn't even stop, just picked up speed and drove away.

_Damn! Her again? _Sam looked at Dean standing by yet another pile of rubble and trash, looking at his EMF meter, not noticing the jeep and driver. _Just as well_, thought Sam. _He'd probably just invite her to tag along._

Sam didn't understand this desire of Dean's, to be around Cori, to include her in everything. In fact, that was what their argument had been about. Dean had wanted to ask Cori to help with the job and Sam didn't want her to know anything about the job. One of the last things he had asked his older sibling was if he actually thought he could trust a girl that hadn't been in their lives for years. Dean couldn't even possibly even think he knew her, not after all this time had passed, they were just kids last time they saw each other. Sam shook his head, it wasn't like Dean at all, taking her at face value, trusting everything she said. Sam wasn't just going to trust some girl with his life, just because she and Dean had done some sort of bonding when they were kids.

Still, he hated fighting with Dean. He had to find away to make peace, without giving in.

"Well, this is a bust." Dean said walking towards Sam. "Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing." Sam stood, facing Dean. "So, where do we go from here?"

Sighing, the elder hunter ran a hand through his short sandy hair. "I don't know. I guess we give Bobby a call and see what he found out from that Alex guy's friends."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam started towards the car. "What was the name of the guy that found the body?"

"Uhh… Thomas or Thompson…..You thinking we should go see him first?" Looking at his brother, Dean opened the car door.

"Yeah, maybe he saw something that wasn't mentioned in the reports. You still got the address?" Sam replied with a shrug. Pulling the paper from his pocket, the elder Winchester glanced at it and sliding into the driver's seat, he started the car.

~snsnsnsns~

Talking to Evan Thomas proved to be a bust as well. The only thing the guy could say was that the body had been there for a couple days. The were no cameras around, and he found Alex on the floor not tied to a chair, and there was no rope any where in sight.

They were back in their motel room, Sam was researching on his computer, and Dean was trying to get in touch with Bobby. Hanging up the phone, Dean turned to his brother. "Still no answer, Sam." The concern for Bobby was evident his voice.

"Maybe he's in a dead zone. Not all areas get good reception you know." Sam replied looking up.

"I don't know, I just ….."Dean shook his head, rubbing his hand across his face.

Sam had learned long ago that Dean's gut instincts were reliable and seeing the look on his brother's face, he was pretty sure this was one of those times. "Try calling Ellen," Sam suggested, "Maybe he's been in touch with her."

"Yeah…" Grabbing his cell, the older brother dialled the familiar number, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, Thanks Ellen. If you do hear form him, tell him to call." Disconnecting the call, Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. "Sam, I got a real bad feeling here."

"Okay," Sam stood up, facing his brother. "We gotta go to Bobby's. See if we can find out where he went. He's probably ok…..but with what we are dealing with here….." he trailed off.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." Dean finished.

~snsnsnsnsn~

Turning into Bobby's driveway, both Sam and Dean felt on edge. Something just wasn't right. As Dean slid the shifter into park, he glanced up at the house and the open door. A feeling of foreboding flowed over him. Something was very, very wrong here.

Silently they exited the car and crept up to the house, hunter's instincts kicking in full force. Using the hand signals they had grown up with, Dean motioned for Sam to circle to the back door. The younger hunter quietly crept around the house, stealthily looking in the windows, not seeing anyone. Circling from the other direction Dean moved silently through the familiar expanse of the salvage operator's yard meeting his brother at the back door. Dean nodded, and they ran up the back steps.

Peering in the window of the screen door and seeing nothing out of place, Dean signalled Sam to open the door. Dean pulled out his gun, and clicking off the safety he quickly entered the silent structure. Following his brother's lead, the younger hunter got his own gun, and followed.

After a quick search of the house, the boys determined that no one was there. Standing in Bobby's living room, the boys surveyed the mess. Furniture had been tipped over, lamps broken and Bobby's books were strewn about the room, some appearing to have been ripped.

"Bobby was never the cleanest house keeper," Dean muttered putting his gun back in the waistband of his jeans. "But this is extreme, even for him."

Sam looked incredulously at his brother, shaking his head. Even finding Bobby's house like this, Dean was still able to make a smart-ass remark. Knowing that it was his brother's defence mechanisms kicking in, Sam decided not to comment, instead he shuffled through the mess on the floor, thinking maybe he'd find an address or something in the papers that had been tossed around the room.

Leaving the younger man to search the living room, Dean moved stealthily to the kitchen. "Sam," he called over his shoulder.

Rushing into the room, Sam stopped abruptly, looking at his sibling expectantly. "What?"

"That bag…it's the one Bobby always takes when he goes on a hunt."

Sam walked over and knelt beside the bag. "Dean" he said, swallowing. "There's blood on the handles. It's still wet."

Kneeling next to his brother, Dean opened the bag and released a heavy sigh. "It's packed, Sammy. All of his gear is in here. I think it's safe to say that Bobby didn't leave here on his own."

Sam looked away from the bag, focussing in the wall, his breath caught in his throat… Someone they cared about was missing - It was like Dad all over again. And that search didn't end so well. Feeling the burn of tears, the younger man lowered his head to keep them at bay. He wasn't about to get emotional and fall apart in front of his older sibling; there had already been enough of that to last a lifetime. He took a few deep breaths, and feeling he had control again, he looked up. "We have to find Bobby," he said softly.

Dean swallowed, barely keeping his own emotions in check, and looked at his brother. "We will."

~snsnsnsnsn~

Bobby was hanging, by his bound wrists, in the center of a dark, musty smelling room, his feet unable to touch the floor. His shoulder muscles screamed in protest, blood trickled from his head, where the girl had hit him. He couldn't believe he had been taken by surprise. After all these years, he had been taken in by what appeared to be an innocent girl and when she had started talking about Jake Daniels - well he stupidly dropped his guard. A stupid amateur mistake, he had to be getting old, never would hr have fallen for that in his younger years.

He heard the footsteps before the door opened alerting him to his captors return. Dropping his head to his chest, the grizzled hunter feigned sleep.

"Bobby…"the girl sang. Reaching up, she gave him a push that sent him spinning. "C'mon, I know you're awake. Don't you want to talk to me?" Bobby remained silent. "Don't make me mad, Bobby!" her voice had hardened with anger. He could hear her taking a deep breath.

"That's okay, hun. I'll just talk to you for a bit. Jump in any time you want," she continued in a singsong voice.

"I couldn't believe that fool Ellen went straight to you. Honestly, I thought that I'd have to go through a few more hunters, before I got to you ….and those boys. But I did ask for the best…" she giggled. "With good Ol' Papa Winchester gone… well I guess you and the boys are the best. Although I would have loved to take on Gordon, again. You know how it is….the one that got away and all." She gazed at him in contemplation. "But I hear Gordon got fangs, then got killed. By little Sammy no less." She stopped for a moment. "You know, I really didn't think he had it in him. It's nice to be surprised every now and then, don't you think?"

"So I've been trying to decide….should I play with the boys for awhile? Dean is so darn cute, and Sam? Adorable! He's just so sweet, I could eat him up." Pausing, she waited for Bobby to respond. "Still not talking, eh? That's okay. I think I'll like messing with their heads….before I rip them off." Laughing she gave Bobby another push and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Breath**

**Chapter 5**

Reaching into his pocket Sam pulled out his phone dialling Bobby cell number for what felt like the fiftieth time since leaving the salvage yard. He listened to the ring, knowing that it wouldn't be answered, but desperate to do something. After the tenth ring, he hung up dropping the phone in the seat next to him.

Sighing heavily, he looked at his brother. "Where do we start Dean? I mean there were no hints at Bobby's house, nothing. We don't even know where he was planning to go or if he had talked to any of Alex's friends."

"That's why we're going to meet up with Ellen. She knew Alex too; maybe she might know who Bobby would've gotten in contact with." Dean could feel that his brother was on edge, barely holding it together. "We'll find him, Sammy," he added softly, offering reassurance to his sibling.

"Dean…we never really talked about what Alex said on the video…" The younger hunter turned to face his sibling.

"Sam…we don't know…"

"Don't know what, Dean? What he was talking about!?" Sam voice had risen; Dean glanced at him, then looked back to the road. "Damn it, Dean…He said Yellow eyes. You heard it too."

Dean rubbed his forehead, "Yeah I know he did….but maybe he wasn't seeing right….."

"Dean," Sam interrupted.

"Sam! It can't be the same demon. Okay…We killed that yellow eyed son of a bitch!" the older man said gruffly.

"Yeah? Are you sure Dean?"

Dean shot his brother a disparaging look then turned his attention back to the road.

Turning into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Dean parked the black classic and switched off the ignition. He saw Ellen standing on the steps and got out of the car slipping the keys into his jacket pocket.

Picking up his phone from the seat, Sam jammed it into his pocket and started after his brother.

"Dean…Sam…What's going on? You said you couldn't find Bobby?" Ellen looked back and forth between the faces of the young men she had come to know and care for.

"Yeah…after we called you we decided to check Bobby's place." Dean averted his eyes.

"And what?…." Ellen waited for Dean to finish his story.

"And he wasn't there." he finished in a mumble.

"He wasn't there? That's what got you boys all hot and bothered?" Ellen looked at them both a little closer. "What aren't you telling me?"

"His truck was there; his gear was there…his house looked like a damn cyclone passed through….and…"Dean paused. " There was blood on the handles of his hunting bag." The elder hunter finally made eye contact with Ellen.

"I see…" Ellen stepped back for the boys to enter the building. "Does this have anything to do with that girl that came to see me?"

"We don't know for sure." Dean stated, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah I think we do, Dean." Sam cut in. "I think we're pretty sure that she has everything to do with it."

"C'mon Sam, don't go jumping the gun here." Dean said. "We don't know anything for sure."

"Fine…" the youngest Winchester spat back. "Can we at least agree that she probably has something to do with this?"

Sitting down in the small living room, they filled Ellen in on everything they knew - which wasn't much, omitting the part about the yellow eyes.

"So what do you boys need from me?" Ellen sounded worried.

"Well, Bobby said you knew Alex too." Sam spoke softly. "We thought maybe you would know who Bobby would get in contact with."

Leaning back in her chair, the woman thought for a moment. "You boys wait here; I got a call to make." She stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Guess maybe she knows someone." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

Minutes later Ellen returned, "I was just talking to Elroy Roberts, a few towns over. He used to be an occasional partner of Alex's. It seems Bobby did call him, and was going there…..that was 3 days ago, he hasn't shown up."

"So does this Elroy know something? Is that why Bobby was heading over there?" Dean questioned.

"Apparently, Elroy has Alex's journal. He gave it to Elroy for safe keeping." Ellen sighed and sat down.

"So…."Dean stood up, "Do you have Elroy's address? I think we need to see that journal."

"Yeah, but Elroy isn't going to hand that journal to you, he's trying to find Alex's killer himself." Ellen wrote down the address and handed the paper to Dean. "You boys find Bobby….You find him and bring him home." The Winchester's noticed the quiver in Ellen's voice and the slight shake in her hand as she handed over the address.

Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder Sam reassured their friend. "We'll find him Ellen."

~snsnsns~

Dean stifled a yawn, glancing to the passenger seat at his sleeping brother. _Just as well, _Dean thought. He couldn't handle any more questions he just didn't have the answers to. The Yellow Eyed demon was dead! They shot it with the colt. He watched it die with his own eyes - Hell they both did. So why this, why now? He shook his head as if to clear it. No, the Yellow Eyed demon was dead. This had to be something totally different. It had to be. Didn't it?

Slowing, he spotted the place he was looking for. Elroy Roberts's house stood surrounded by trees the yard littered with old junked cars, and piles of wood waiting to be chopped.

Turning off the ignition he gently nudged his sleeping companion. "Hey, we're here." Dean nudged Sam a little harder. "C'mon Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes, looking around he sat up and reached for the door handle. Stepping from the Impala, the younger hunter felt the night chill bite into his weary bones. "Dean?" he said, looking to his brother.

"I know," Dean replied, not needing Sam to voice what he was already feeling. Reaching around, he pulled his gun from his waistband. Sam had already pulled out his own gun. "There isn't a sound….nothing." He turned slowly, searching the darkness around them.

"Yeah. I noticed." Dean replied. "Being out in the country like this, you'd think you'd hear some…."

Both Sam and Dean half jumped, half-ducked as a scream rang out.

Turning quickly towards the house, they started running. When they got to the door, they could still hear the screams, seemingly becoming hysterical. Kicking the door open, Dean charged into the house with Sam right behind him. "It's coming from in here." Sam motioned to a room to their left.

Walking through the opening, they found a woman, on her knees hysterically screaming. Sam looked to the wall the woman was staring at. A middle-aged man had been pinned to the wall, spikes through his shoulders, blood oozing from his mouth and ears. One look at the glazed, vacant stare and the boys knew he was dead.

"Oh God…" Sam turned his head, fighting to hold down his lunch.

"Sam….Sam!" Dean yelled to get his attention. The younger man turned a questioning gaze on his sibling. "Get her out of here," Dean nodded to the woman, crying and screaming hysterically. Rubbing a hand across his face, he sighed. "I take it this is Elroy."

Sam picked up the woman, helped her out of what appeared to be the living room, and helped her sit at the kitchen table. "Here try drinking this." he said, knelling beside the woman trying to help her with a glass of water.

She had stopped screaming and just stared blankly ahead. After she took a small sip, he set the glass down on the table. "Mrs. Roberts?" When she didn't respond, Sam tried again. "Mrs. Roberts. Is there anyone else in the house?" he asked, trying to get her to focus on him. "Please…Mrs. Roberts…You need to tell me if anyone else is in the house. Do you have kids?" He hoped that if they did have kids that they were gone out for the night. No kid needed to see their father nailed to the wall and their mother barely holding it together. The woman looked at him, shaking her head.

"Okay…good…Now is there someone I could call for you?" Sam knew they could not be here when the police arrived, and he did not want to leave this woman alone in the shape she was in. The young man gently placed his hand on her arm. "Mrs, Roberts?"

She looked blankly at him, slowly blinking her eyes. "Oh God, Elroy…" she moaned tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry about your husband. I hate to ask you this, but, do you know what happened?"

"No," she whispered. "I wasn't feeling well, so I had taken some cough medicine and went to bed….The medicine always makes me drowsy." She seemed as if she was apologizing.

"Mrs. Roberts…It's not your fault." Sam watched her staring towards the living room. "We need to call the police, Mrs. Roberts. And I think you should have someone come be with you. Is there anyone I can call?"

Haunted eyes met his gaze. "Did you call 911?" the woman asked timidly.

"No, not yet. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll call now."

"No!" she all but shouted at him. "You can't call 911. I'll call a friend. He'll come; he'll fix this right up."

Sam chewed his bottom lip for a second, then looked back at her. "Look I can make the call if you want. Just give me the number…."

"You're a hunter aren't you?" Her comment took Sam off guard.

"Uhh …yeah."

She slowly nodded. "I'm getting so I can know one on sight."

"Because of your husband?" Sam asked, keeping her alert and focussed on the conversation.

She smiled a sad, haunted smile. "I knew this day would come. Just not so soon, and not in our own home. I don't understand it. He always checks the salt rings, and such. He never leaves us unprotected. What could get through all that? Can you tell me? What killed my husband?" Dropping her head to her hands, she wept openly.

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just don't know."

Taking a deep breath, the woman stood on shaky legs. "Well now, I guess I need to pull myself together and make a couple calls."

Sam admired her for being so strong. " I can make the calls for you. And we can stay here with you until someone comes."

"Thank you, that is so sweet. But I think it would be best if you weren't here, especially when the police arrive. It's okay. I have a few friends that'll help me." she turned to pick up the phone. Stopping she looked at Sam. "There is one thing you can do for me…"

Sam nodded. "Anything."

"I want you to find the thing that killed my husband and give it a one way ticket to hell!" She then turned back to the phone.

Dean walked into the room, surprised to see the woman up already. "How's things in here, Sam?" he asked.

"I think she's gonna be ok." Sam answered his sibling.

"Good there's something in the other room I think you need to see." The elder Winchester turned, heading back to the living room, not waiting to see if Sam was following. The younger man quickly followed, halting abruptly next to his brother, staring at the wall the elder hunter was pointing at.

Just off to the right of Elroy's body were three words, written in blood.

YOUR MOVE BOYS


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Breath**

**Chapter 6**

"Do you think that Elroy was killed because of us?" Sam asked walking toward the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"Sam, we've been over this before. You don't know that the message was for us. The man was a hunter; he most likely had hunter friends. It could be something he was already involved in." Dean stood in the motel room, fresh from his shower, towel drying his hair.

"I don't know," Sam said resting his hand on the bathroom door. "It just feels like it was for us."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the elder brother growled. "Just go take a shower already."

"Fine but I'm telling you, Dean…." Dean threw his towel at Sam, hitting him in the head. "Okay you don't have to tell me twice." Sam smiled, throwing the towel back at Dean before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Sitting on his bed, Dean dropped his head into his hands. He had the same feeling the message was for them. The worst part about that feeling was the thing they're hunting seemed to know what they're going to do - before they did. "Damn it, Dad," he muttered under his breath. "What am I supposed to do?" Falling back onto the bed, he groaned. This was going to be a tough job. He knew Sam was right, they had to find the girl, maybe she was the demon, maybe she wasn't, but she certainly knew what was going on. Closing his eyes Dean drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Turning off the shower, Sam slid open the shower curtain and reached for his towel. As he was drying himself, he heard his cell ring in the other room. "Dean! You wanna get that for me?" The phone continued to ring. _Damn_! Dean must be asleep already. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door and hurried to the ringing cell. Just as he reached for his phone on the table the ringing stopped, shrugging, he turned to go back t the bathroom. As soon as he made one-step to the door, Dean's phone began to ring.

"Dean!" Sam yelled to the sleeping form. "Dean, your phone. Damn it!" Reaching into his brother's jacket he pulled out the phone and looking at the screen he sighed. "Hello?"

"_Sam? Hi…I thought I was calling Dean's phone_."

"Hey Cori. Dean's asleep right now; you can call back tomorrow if you want." Sam wanted to get off the phone and get dressed; already his wet skin was covered in goose bumps.

"_Oh yeah ok. I'll call back tomorrow….um Sam?" _

"Yeah?"

"_Are you guys doing ok? Where are you?" _Cori asked.

"We're fine." Sam replied, suddenly on alert. "We're working a job right now. Look I gotta go. I'll tell Dean to call you tomorrow."

"_Ok….see you later, Sam." _Cori hung up.

_See you later? What did she mean by that? _Shaking his head, Sam smiled at his paranoia. _C'mon Sam, don't be an idiot. It's just a figure of speech. _Still, the uneasy feeling was there.

Sam dressed, and returned to the main room. Sitting down at the table, he reached for his phone, hitting the button to see his missed calls. The familiar number glared from the tiny screen accusingly. Jumping top his feet, the young hunter pressed the call back key before calling the sleeping man. "Dean! Dean!" He used his foot to nudge his brother. "Get up!"

"Sam? What the…" the older brother grumbled groggily.

"Dean, Bobby called." Sam realized that the phone was still ringing, and he didn't know how many times it had rang. "C'mon Bobby…Pick up," he muttered, pacing the cramped motel room.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Dean sat up watching his sibling. "You sure it was Bobby?"

Sam stopped pacing and turned toward his bother. "Yeah Dean, it was his number that came up on last missed call."

"Well, obviously he isn't answering now." Dean replied. This was going to be a rough one. They had to get Bobby back in one piece.

Hanging up the phone Sam threw it on the table in frustration. "I should have checked it as soon as it stopped ringing. I probably would've got him then."

"Yeah…why didn't you check it then?" Dean yawned.

"Well, I was standing here in a towel dripping water all over the floor…and then your phone rang…"

"Wait, my phone rang? Maybe Bobby tried my phone when you didn't answer yours." Dean got up reaching for his coat.

"No Dean, it wasn't Bobby. I answered yours, it was Cori. I told her you'd call her back in the morning."

"Cori? Why didn't you wake me?" Dean said in irritation.

"Because you were sleeping. I didn't figure it was all that important." The younger man replied with a shake of his head.

"What is it you have against Cori any way?" Dean asked. "She's a great girl. She did a lot for us - for me."

"Did Dean. That's the key word. You don't know her any more. You were kids….For all you know…" Sam stopped, thinking he may be going too far.

"For all I know what, Sam?" Dean's voice was cool. "For all I know…. What?"

"For all we know she could have something to do with everything that's going on." Sam said quietly, watching his brother's reaction.

"Give it a rest, Sam." The older hunter's voice was soft and dangerously devoid of emotion.

Sam knew that he had probably pushed too far, but now that he had, he wasn't ready to stop until he had his say. He also knew he had to handle this just the right way, or another fight would erupt. Possibly physical this time. Sighing he sat on his bed, across from Dean. "Look Dean," he started placidly, "I know that you and Cori have something, some kind of bond, you made in the past. But that was just about twenty years ago. She is a different person now, not the kid she used to be."

Dean's jaw clenched, "Sam…" his voice was low. "I said give it a rest."

Sam sat back, thinking. "Okay, tell me. Tell me why you can't see the possibility. Tell me more about her. Help me understand, to look past the coincidences that seem to revolve around her. Tell me why you trust her so much."

Dean looked at Sam, "She was there…" he spoke so softly, that Sam almost didn't hear him.

"She was there? She was where, Dean?"

"She was there, when Dad wasn't. She saved us Sammy…"Dean looked away, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "She saved us both…she damn near died in the process, hell her father did die."

Sam looked at Dean puzzled, "What are you talking about Dean?"

"She saved us. And her Dad died; because she saved us….what more do you want me to say?" Dean stared at the floor. "We lived, her Dad died, she came close to dying herself….then Dad shipped her off to an Aunt she didn't even know….We owe her, Sammy. We owe her a lot."

Staring at his brother Sam tried to comprehend what he was being told. "How Dean? What happened…Why don't I remember any of it?"

"It doesn't matter Sam. I'm tired." Dean laid back down in the bed and closed his eyes.

"Dean?'

"Go to sleep, Sam."

Sam knew the discussion was over, yet he still had so many questions.

~snsnsnsn~

Sam sat at the table, cell phone in his hand, watching the sunrise. He had stayed up all night, alternating between dialling Bobby's number, and staring at the phone, praying for Bobby to call. After the talk with Dean, Sam found he was unable to sleep; he had so much going through his mind. Every time he replayed the conversation in his head, every time he thought of the few times he had been around Cori, he just came up with more questions.

Feeling frustrated and exhausted, Sam laid his head on his arms. Things were just getting crazy, if only he could remember more about Cori, maybe he could understand the way Dean felt. His eyes slowly began to close. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he jumped with a start. The phone he still held in his hand was ringing. Glancing at the screen, a wave of emotion came over him, a mixture of relief and apprehension. Bobby.

"Bobby? Where are you? Are you ok?" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint….but I'm not Bobby. He is here with me though." It was a girl's voice on the line.

"You know I was gonna let this go on for awhile, but well…you know how it is…places to go people to kill." The girl laughed.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled into the phone. "What have you done to Bobby?"

Hearing his brother yell, Dean woke and sat up. "Who is it Sam?"

Sam held his hand up to his brother as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"Oh c'mon now, Sammy." She was almost cooing. "I can't do everything for you. Honestly, I would love to drag this out a little longer, torment you and your brother. But you see, I have a deadline, and I can't miss it."

"Where's Bobby you bitch!" The young hunter could barely contain his anger.

"He's here, I already told you that. The question is where are you…and can you get here before dear ol' Bobby dies?"

For a brief second, another conversation flashed through Sam's mind. _Are you guys doing ok? Where are you? See you later, Sam._ Dragging a shaking hand across his mouth he cautiously asked, "Cori? Is that you?"

The girl began to chuckle. "Well now, interesting …Guess you're gonna have to come here to find out."

Dean's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Sam's, his breath trapped within his lungs, refusing to leave. Forcing himself to exhale slowly, he looked down at his hands. It couldn't be Cori, Sam had to be wrong. He knew Cori, maybe he didn't know what she had been through these last few years, but he knew who she was then. A person doesn't change that much. If he remembered the promise, she would too. No, Sam had to be wrong.

"Where are you then?" Sam asked, already looking for a pen and paper.

Sighing the girl continued. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…..What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm done playing games here!" The young hunter paced in agitation.

"Oh, but the game is just beginning, Sam." She cheerfully exclaimed. "You and Dean against me. Sounds pretty fair…don't you think." When Sam didn't reply, she continued. "You're right, not quite even. Oh right, you have the colt, don't you? I guess that should make this a level playing field."

"Are you going to tell us where you are or not?" Sam felt he was ready to snap. She certainly sounded like Cori.

"Hang in there Sammy." the girl laughed. "I'm going to give you the address right ….now!"

The blinding pain that shot through Sam's head dropped him to his knees instantly, the phone falling to floor as grabbed his head with both hands, screaming in pain. Dean was at his side in seconds, kneeling next to him, yelling his name, and asking if he was ok.

Sam began to see flashes of images. As they became clearer, he could see a dark room, Bobby hanging in the center. He couldn't tell if Bobby was alive, there was dried and fresh blood on Bobby's face and clothing. His eyes were closed.

Suddenly he was seeing the outside of a building…then a civic number….a road name…

Then his brother's concerned eyes came into his hazy gaze.

Holding his brother up with one hand, keeping him from face-planting onto the floor, Dean held the phone to his ear with his free hand. "I said let him go you filthy bitch!" he yelled.

The girl laughed into his ear. "You are such a protective brother, Dean. You can't always protect him - you know that. There will come a time, in the very near future, when you won't be able to save him. But for now, I'm done with him. Goodbye, Dean." Then she added. "Don't take too long. I kill people when I'm bored." With a giddy laugh, she disconnected the call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Breath**

**Chapter 7**

Throwing the cell phone across the room angrily, Dean gripped his brother tightly, hauling him to his feet. He scanned Sam's pale face and glassy eyes before leading the younger man to the nearest bed. As he laid his baby brother on the bed, his thoughts went to the woman that had called, remembering the words she spoke so calmly. You can't always protect him. There will come a time, in the very near future, when you won't be able to save him. I kill people when I'm bored. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he looked at his brother."Hey, Sammy….You ok?" Dean said softly.

Sam looked towards Dean unable to focus on his brother's face. His head was pounding, and he felt sick.

"It's okay, Sam." Dean said. "Take a few minutes to get yourself together."

"No Dean, we need…." Sam took a breath, "We need to go, now."

"Go where?" The elder hunter didn't think Sam should be going anywhere, but also heard Sam's side of the conversation. Something was up, and Bobby was in trouble. Standing, the youngest Winchester wobbled slightly, before reaching for his duffle and gathering his belongings.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked yet again.

"I will be." Sam answered. "It's just been so long since I've had a vision, I forgot how it felt."

"Okay….let's get going." Dean helped Sam pack then gathered own stuff. The good thing about living out of a suitcase was you could be ready to go in minutes.

As they walked out to the car ten minutes later, Dean noted that the color was starting to return to Sam's face. A good sign, he needed Sam alert, and he needed to be able to focus on the job at hand. "It's going to be at least a day of straight driving." Sam said as he opened the car door. "I think we better take turns resting, we don't have time to stop."

Sitting in the passenger seat Sam closed the door waiting for his brother to stow the bags into the trunk and slide behind the wheel. He had given Dean a general idea as to the address, unsure of the exact location himself, but he was sure they'd find it. Leaning back into the seat, he closed his eyes. Man, his head hurt, there's no way he'd be able to go to sleep. Within minutes, he was snoring softly.

Dean stared at the road, occasionally turning his gaze to his sleeping brother. That was one hell of a vision, Sam hadn't had any visions since they had killed the yellow-eyed demon, and now, it was starting all over again. History repeating itself. Except it was Bobby missing this time, not their Dad, and they knew Bobby wasn't missing by choice, as their father had been. This time, no one else was going to die…Just the demon.

Dean glanced again at the sleeping man beside him. Turning his attention back to the road ahead of him he started to wonder. Could Sam be right…Could it really be Cori doing all of this? Shaking his head, the hunter fought with his own loyalty - loyalty to a woman he realistically didn't know. It couldn't be Cori - she wasn't like that. However, it did seem plausible, and unknown to Sam, Dean had told Cori some about their current case. But she didn't have any reaction. She didn't act as if she knew anything. No. Not Cori, it had to be someone else.

Driving down the dark road, Dean continued his silent argument with himself. Becoming more and more unsure of the girl he thought he knew.

~snsnsnsnsn~

Bobby's shoulders and arms were numb, he didn't know how long he had been hanging, but he knew he had to find away down before the loss of circulation in his arms and hands caused a serious problem. He could feel the girl in the room before he actually saw her stepping in to his view. Looking down he saw the small form standing below him, peering up at him with a knife in her hand.

"Well Bobby, Do you think you could be a good boy, and behave yourself? I'd like to cut you down, but only if you promise to be good." Her yellow eyes glinted, in the glare of the bare bulb lighting the room.

The old hunter merely stared at her, refusing to answer.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Besides, if you don't behave, I'll just have to kill you sooner than I planned."

Grabbing a chair sitting near by, she climbed up on it and stretched to reach the rope. As she cut through the rope, she smiled at Bobby. "I think this will be deliciously fun, don't you?"

Bobby pursed his dry lips, glaring at the girl while she sawed through the final strands of the rope letting Bobby drop to the floor when the hemp let go. He crumpled to the floor, legs unused for so long were too weak to hold his weight. Lying still on the earthen floor the grizzled hunter waited for the burning-tingling sensation to come, telling him that the blood was circulating through his limbs once again.

The girl stepped down from the chair to stand at Bobby's side, gently patting the man's shoulder. "That's okay… you take a minute here, regain your bearings and all that." Kneeling, she cupped Bobby's face and looked into his eyes. For the briefest second, he could've sworn her eyes were green - just a slight flash - then they were yellow again.

"I really must thank you Bobby. I never could've done this without you." She turned and flashed a smile. "Those couple of days at your house? Priceless, I was able to find out where the boys were going, where you were planning to go. And Elroy? He didn't even see it coming. Silly, silly boy. I only had to walk over a little salt, and he…well, he thought he had nothing to worry about. Isn't that a riot?"

Gritting his teeth Bobby rode out the pins and needles in his arms as the circulation returned, watching the girl pacing around him. "You have got to be the worst hostage in the history of hostages, you know that?" she asked, spinning around to face him again. "A little conversation…that's all I asked for and you just sit there like a bump on a log. Really, I don't know why John's boys are so eager to risk their lives to save you. No matter, there about a half a day away. They should be here by morning, if they don't get lost."

Bobby tried to sit up, testing the mobility of his hands and arms, they were still burning, but he was able to use them to push himself into a sitting position, "They aren't gonna walk blindly into a trap." Bobby croaked.

"My goodness, it talks….but it is rather hard to hear you. Maybe a nice cool drink would help." Turning, she left the room.

Bobby slowly stood up, not quite believing that she had cut him loose, _and _left the room. Tentatively, he stepped forward testing his ability to stand, then he began to walk slowly around the room, searching for something he might be able to use as a weapon. Unable to find anything, the old hunter grunted knowing he would have to use his own hands.

"I see you're getting some movement back." Turning quickly, he watched her approach berating himself for not paying attention and allowing the girl to sneak up on him. "Are you planning to take me out, so you can get away? So sorry, but it's not going to happen. Glad to know you still have some spunk." She walked closer, and raised her hand.

Bobby felt a force pushing him back, when it stopped, he was in front of the chair. "Please, sit." she nodded her head to the chair. Bobby made no move to do as she asked. "I insist…." With a flick of her hand, Bobby found himself sitting in the chair, unable to move.

"There now," she said standing in front of him holding a bottle of water. "I didn't get this far being stupid you know. I know hunters, and you're all the same." Putting the bottle to his lips, she tipped it for him. "You kill what you don't understand…just for the glory of killing….if it's different; you hunters track it and kill, without thought. Now the tables are turned. The hunter is now the hunted, and I will wipe you all from the earth!"

~snsnsnsn~

Sam woke up when Dean had pulled into a service station to refuel. It was late afternoon, and Dean had been driving for hours, and quickly agreed to switching positions letting Sam drive for a while. After getting their gas and something for them to eat on the road, they were on their way.

Dean sat quietly in the passenger seat, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes closed. Although he wasn't tired, and he couldn't sleep, he didn't want to talk. He had so much going on in his mind, and he wanted to sort it out before trying to put it into words.

Deep within his own thoughts, Sam drove silently, respecting his brother's need for privacy - for now. As he drove he started having the strangest feelings of déjà vu, turning down roads, as if being guided. Guided by what he wasn't sure. All he knew was that they had to get to Bobby, and soon.

Dean was thinking about Cori, and what she was like back then. The day that Sam had gotten hurt… that's when she became more than a friend - she became family…

It had been his fault, he wasn't supposed to leave the motel, but by the second day of the heat wave, he had to get out, and so did Sam. He had seen a park within walking distance when they first came into town, and he knew his Dad wouldn't be back before dark, figuring he could take Sam to the park to play and be back in plenty of time.

They had been at the park for about twenty minutes when Cori and Ashlyn showed up. Ashlyn ran off to play with the younger Winchester and he and Cori sat on a bench under the trees, talking and watching the younger ones.

That's when Sam had fallen off the slide. There had been so much blood and Sam was so still - not making a sound, while blood pooled around his head. They had run over to him, Cori reaching into the backpack she always carried bringing out one of her t-shirts, she had told him to hold it against the wound. She then ran to the nearest payphone, calling a friend of her father's that lived nearby.

Sam had needed four stitches in his head, but he was okay, before he even had all the stitches in, their Dad showed up. After talking to the doctor, he pulled Dean aside, demanding to know what he thought he was doing, disobeying him and leaving he motel. It was the angriest he had ever seen his father, he actually thought that his dad was going to hit him.

Then Cori stepped in, telling his Dad that it was her not Dean that had disobeyed. She had told him that as soon as her father dropped her off at the motel, she came up with the idea of going to the park. She then told John that she had told Dean that he had said it would be ok as long as they stayed together. John had been very angry with her, and told her that he would deal with her and her lies later.

When John walked away, Dean had asked why she had lied to keep him out of trouble. She had smiled, throwing her arm around his shoulders affectionately. "Because you and Sam are like my brothers…. maybe not by blood but in the heart… where it really matters. No matter what, I'll be there for you; I will always protect you and keep you safe. I would die for you, Sammy or Ashlyn."

Then her dad had entered the room yelling at her threatening to send her and Ashlyn away. Dean had wanted to tell her Dad the truth, he didn't want her sent away, but when he had stepped toward them, Cori ever so slightly shook her head. So he had stood, not saying anything, until her father stopped yelling and stomped off.

By this point, Ashlyn was crying, because her Dad was yelling at the older girl, so Cori scooped her up in her arms soothing her until she fell asleep. Dean then told her that he didn't want her to be sent away, and that he would tell their fathers the truth. She had just smiled and asked him to just let her do this for him, saying everything would be ok.

That night back at the motel, Jake was apologizing to John for Cori's behaviour. Then John had asked Cori to take a walk with him. Dean never knew what they had talked about; he only knew that they were gone for a long time.

When they came back, Cori had sat next to Dean, "Remember, I will always keep you safe, all of you. I promise. You are like my brothers. Your Dad and I understand each other now….It'll be ok."

Dean had looked at her, and said, "You promise?" And she had answered, "With my life"

8-year-old Dean smiled.

Almost two years later, she proved it wasn't an empty promise.

Dean suddenly realized that the car had stopped moving and Sam was shaking him. Opening his eyes, he looked at his younger brother, briefly seeing a flash of the little boy Sam used to be. "What are we there?" he mumbled, stretching and looking around.

Taking a deep breath, the younger man answered. "Yeah, I think this is it. The building is up the road a bit. We should probably go in by foot." Dean nodded, and they got out of the car, worried about what and whom they'd find in the building.

~snsnsnsn~

Hearing the door open, the gruff hunter raised his head, glaring defiantly at the girl. "Now what the hell do you want?" he growled. "You already got me tied to this damn chair."

"Well, the boys are here….They're sneaking around outside like a couple of rats. And I don't want you givin' them any warning…." The smile she flashed sent shivers down Bobby's spine.

"So what? You're gonna gag me now?"

Walking around him, she chuckled. "No Bobby, gags can be removed. I think it's time for you to 'move on'. Isn't that what you hunters call it?"

Bobby stared at her, "So you kept me alive just to kill me before they even enter the building?"

"Of course I did." She gently laid her hand on his face, "You see, Sam would've known if you were dead. He will feel when you die, and …well you know how emotions can cloud your judgement. You get all clumsy in the fight….Just another advantage for me."

Trying to pull away from her touch, the grizzled hunter clenched his jaw. "What are you talking about? How the hell is he supposed to be able to 'feel' me die?"

"Oh, I'll make sure he feels it." She slid her hand to his forehead. "I'll just project some ….let's call them happy thoughts….yeah, happy thoughts."

Bobby felt an immense bolt of pain, coming from her hand and slamming into his head, jumbling his thoughts and filling the seasoned hunter with fear. Throwing the weight of his body back, he tipped the chair freeing him from her touch.

"Oh, this is better than I thought it would be." She sighed, happily. "I really thought your fight would be gone. But this is so much better."

Feeling the wooden arms of the chair crack under his weight Bobby quickly started to wiggle his tied arms back and forth. Each time applying more pressure, trying to break the arms and get free.

"Oh yes, much more fun this way." She stepped towards him.

Suddenly, the right armrest gave with a splintering crack and Bobby tightened his grip, waiting for her to approach. Hearing the crack, the girl paused. "Yes, such fight. This is so worth the wait."

She stepped closer to Bobby and smiling, she kicked, knocking the wind out of him.

Bobby fought for air, keeping his eyes on the girl, willing her to step just a little closer, hoping she would lean towards him. At that moment, she did just that. Kneeling down to place her hand on his forehead again. Using every ounce of strength he had, Bobby swung the armrest, connecting with the girl's temple and knocking her to the floor.

She quickly jumped to her feet. Rubbing her fingers across her temple, she felt blood. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed, "That really hurt!"

Keeping an eye on the girl, Bobby managed to get his right arm free and struggled to untie his left. He finally got his arm free and was trying to reach his legs when she walked up to him.

"I was going to try to make this as painless as I could….but after that; well you are going to suffer!" Reaching down, she placed her hand over his heart.

Bobby couldn't breathe, the pain in his chest cutting off all thoughts. The girl smiled at him, placing her other hand on his head. The hunter screamed at the sudden, blinding pain, then blackness surrounded him, and he felt nothing.

~snsnsnsn~

Sam and Dean circled the building, checking all possible entrances finding all windows and doors were locked. They found a door in a secluded area, where they couldn't be easily seen and Dean leaned in to pick the lock. Sam cried out, grabbing his head. Dean spun around, catching his brother before he slid to the ground. "What the hell? Sam….Sam?" He shook his sibling gently.

Sam could hear his brother's voice, but he sounded vague, as if he was miles away, the pain in his chest and head kept him from answering. And the thoughts…He was sure the thoughts he was receiving were Bobby's. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Sam swallowed, "Oh God!" He didn't even feel the tears as they slid from his eyes.

"Sam, what was that? What just happened here?" Seeing the tears on Sam's face, the elder hunter raised the younger man's head gently. "What did you see?"

"It's Bobby…..Dean, I think…I think he's dead."

Dean stared at his brother. "No…No! He isn't dead, he can't be…we're going in there, and we're going to find him. He'll be fine." Returning to the door he quickly picked the lock, reassuring Sam that Bobby was not dead.

Slowly opening the door, Dean quietly slipped inside and waited for Sam to follow. The room was dimly lit with a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Dean pulled the colt from the waistband of his jeans. Sam followed close behind his brother, scanning the room for any signs of Bobby. Looking to the right side of the room, Sam stopped, reaching out and grabbing his brother's arm. Dean turned, and seeing Sam staring to the right, not speaking, he turned to look.

A girl was kneeling over Bobby, her auburn hair covering her face. Dean felt like the world was spinning and he looked at Sam.

"Give me the gun….I'll do it." Sam whispered.

Swallowing the older Winchester licked his lips before replying. "I got it."

He stepped forward. "Get away from him!" Dean yelled, pointing the colt at the girl, she raised her head, green eyes gazing at him under the auburn fringe.

Dean's hand shook ever so slightly and took a calming breath. "I said get away from him, Cori!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Breath**

**Chapter 8**

Cori looked up at Dean, then turned her head slightly towards Sam.

"Get away from him now!" Dean spoke quietly, but his voice was cold. Staring at Cori, he pulled the hammer back on the colt.

"No, I'm not done…." she said calmly, ignoring the weapon aimed at her Cori turned back to Bobby, her hands on his chest.

"Yes…you are!" Dean fired the colt at his oldest friend.

Cori quickly threw herself to the side, but not fast enough, she felt the bullet rip through her skin and shatter the bone in her right shoulder. Gasping, she looked disbelievingly at her old friend. "Dean? …" She pressed her hand to her bleeding shoulder. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Dean again. "Son of a bitch! That really hurts."

Seeing that Dean seemed to have full control of the situation, Sam went to check on Bobby.

Dean kept the colt pointed at the girl, the pain of her betrayal cutting him deeply. "Get away from there. Sam is going to check on Bobby, I don't want you anywhere near them." His face was a mask of stone.

Cori struggled to her feet, and keeping her head down, slowly inched to the wall, away from where Bobby lay. "Dean, it's not what you think…."

"Just shut up!" the oldest Winchester barked.

Kneeling at Bobby's side, Sam checked for a pulse. "There's a pulse Dean, but it's real weak. We got to get him to a hospital."

Dean held his gun on Cori, not taking his eyes off her as he went to Sam's side. "Okay, can you pick him up, Sam, or do you need me to help?"

Sam pulled Bobby to a sitting position, assessing the best way to go about getting Bobby out of the room. Dean glanced down at his brother and Bobby, for just a second - a second was all that was needed. An invisible force tore the colt from his hand, sending it across the floor.

Dean's head shot up looking at Cori. "You bitch!" He made a move to go for the gun but found himself thrown against the wall. Still looking at Cori, he struggled to get free of the invisible restraints.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Laying Bobby back to the floor the young hunter turned to his brother, but he too, was thrown against the wall, pinned by the invisible force. Sam felt a pain deep within his stomach, as if he had been stabbed, the blade twisting.

Hearing Sam cry out, Dean turned his head, watching his brother being slammed into the concrete wall, pain etched on the younger man's face. Blood trickled from Sam's mouth as he coughed.

"Stop!" Dean cried out. "Leave him alone." He felt invisible claws rake down his chest and blood flowed freely, as he screamed in pain. Unseen hands closed around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Cori ran in front of the boys, pausing to cast a glance at the Winchesters, her eyes becoming a paler green, flecks of yellow standing out against the black pupils. Turning away from the boys, she held her hands out, palms facing up to the ceiling.

The unseen grip on Dean's throat began to loosen, then was gone, Sam felt his own pain ease. They quickly looked at each other, then back to Cori, completely bewildered. They still couldn't move from the wall, but for now the worst of the attack seemed to be over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean demanded. When Cori didn't turn to look at him, he tried again.

"Why are you doing this Cori? Look at me damn it!" The girl didn't move, her arms outstretched, palms facing up.

They heard a girl's voice coming from the direction of the door. "Cori?……But you…you're…this is a trick!"

Squaring her shoulders, Cori looked in the direction of the voice, "No. It's not a trick. It's really me." her voice was thick with emotion. "I've been looking for you for months….What happened to you? Why are you doing this? Please Ashlyn….talk to me."

Sam and Dean stared in shock, as another girl came into view advancing on Cori; she reached out and lowered Cori's arms. Her yellow eyes searching her older sister's face.

Dean found he could move his arms, and looking over, he saw Sam slowly slide down the wall to the floor. With a grunt, Dean pulled himself from the wall and ran to his brother. Blood continued to leak from the younger man's mouth, his breathing shallow. Grabbing the collar of Sam's jacket, Dean tried to pull his sibling to his feet.

Locking his eyes onto Dean's, Sam slapped listlessly at the older man's hands. "Just… Just give me a minute, Dean." He whispered, blood sprayed through his lips with each word, Sam slowly closed his eyes.

Dean laid his brother back to the floor and turning to look at the two young women. Sam was hurt, and someone had to pay. Dean's eyes shifted between the two girls and the colt lying near their feet.

He had to get to the gun, kill the demon…Or demons? Either way, he had to get Sam and Bobby out of here, and to a hospital. And he didn't care whom he had to kill to do it.

Dean dove for the gun; his fingers grazed the butt before it slid across the floor. Looking up he saw both girls looking down at him. "Crap." he hissed, feeling himself slide across the floor, his head slamming into the concrete wall. Lights flashed before his eyes, then all was dark.

Moaning, Dean felt the pain of wakefulness seeping into him. Hearing muffled voices, he opened his eyes. Gingerly, he reached his hand to the back of his head, feeling the sticky wetness. _Damn it! _He thought, turning his head to look for his brother. Sam was still leaning against the wall, his eyes were open and alert, following the movements of the girls in front of them.

"Thank God," Dean whispered, slowly pulling himself to lean against the wall. "How long was I out?" he whispered to Sam.

Turning his head Sam looked at his brother. "Not long, ten ….maybe fifteen minutes."

Directing his attention to the girls Dean smiled. "Did I miss anything? What's going on?"

Sam coughed, sending a fine mist of blood on to the shoulder of his jacket. Wiping his hand across his face, he glanced at Dean. "They've been arguing ever since you got tossed into the wall."

"Well maybe that makes things a little easier for us…" Dean pulled himself to his feet.

"Dean! Don't…" Sam hissed.

Looking at his brother in surprise Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What?" He barely uttered the word, when an invisible force drove him back to the wall.

Sam looked at Dean, "They may be arguing, but they aren't distracted. I tried to get to Bobby." He shrugged. "As long as we don't move….." He rubbed his hand across his brow. "Dean…Bobby is dying….and we can't….." Dean looked at Bobby's lifeless body, then back at the quarrelling girls.

Cori's left hand was pressed against her right shoulder, blood oozing through her fingers. Shaking her head, she glared at her sister. "I told you before, she lies."

Ashlyn smiled coldly, "She was the only one that was honest with me!" She yelled. "You weren't even honest with me, were you?"

"Ashlyn," Cori spoke softly, tears in her eyes. "I was only trying to protect you….keep you safe. All I ever wanted, was for you to have a normal life….to be happy."

"Normal! Ha! From the time I turned twenty two, there was nothing normal in my life." Ashlyn turned away from her sister.

"I know….I was wrong. I made a mistake." The older girl reached out, laying her hand on her sister's face, turning it to look in her eyes. "It was me….not them. You can't make them pay for my mistakes."

"Oh, they aren't paying for your mistakes." Ashlyn exclaimed. "They are going to die because they are hunters."

"Ashlyn…..I'm a hunter too." Cori spread both arms wide, looking challengingly at her sister. "Are you going to kill me?"

"That was before." Ashlyn looked into Cori's eyes. "But I still might… I haven't decided yet."

Feeling crushed and defeated, Cori dropped her arms to her sides, no longer caring about stopping the bleeding. Trying to hold back her tears, she looked to the floor. "What happened to you, Lyn?" She asked, using her old nickname for her baby sister.

"A lot happened while you were…gone." Ashlyn's yellow eyes sparkled. "I learned a lot."

Looking back up, Cori's eyes glinted angrily. "It was her, wasn't it? So help me…I will track that damn bitch down and I will kill her with my bare hands!"

"Keep talking like that big sis and you'll make up my mind for me." Ashlyn glared threateningly at her.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Cori yelled, "You promised you would stay away."

"Yeah, but then you were gone. You weren't there for me…..When I needed you." Ashlyn said sadly.

"Ashlyn….That wasn't my fault…."Cori felt the tears slide from her eyes.

"I know…" the younger girl responded. "It was because of that bastard, Gordon Walker. He shot you…in the head." Ashlyn swallowed. "After …at the hospital, they said that you would probably never wake up."

"But I did….I woke up five months ago. I woke up and you weren't there, Lyn. I couldn't find you." Cori reached out to touch her sister, feeling the pain they shared.

Ashlyn pulled away before she could touch her. "She helped me….There were hunters, still gunnin' for me, some demons too. She taught me to be strong. She showed me how I could protect myself. I can kill with just a thought; send demons back to hell with the wave of my hand." She looked proudly at Cori. "And I don't need anyone….Humans, demons….they're all beneath me, I'm stronger than all of them."

"Ashlyn…" Cori couldn't think of what to say, staring at her sister, terrified by what she was saying.

"The first thing I'm going to do is kill all hunters." She looked at Cori, "They're all the same….You know that don't you? They're all like Gordon. He shot you, he didn't care that you were innocent, he didn't know that…"She paused, searching Cori's face for understanding. "You were in his way, that was all. He tried to kill you, because you were protecting me."

Cori sighed, "That was Gordon, not these guys." She glanced at the brothers. "Sam and Dean are different….."

"Oh really?" Ashlyn cut in, rolling her eyes. "It seems to me, Dean shot you, no questions asked."

Cori looked at Dean, her hand going to her wounded shoulder. "I'm sure he thought he was protecting Bobby."

Ashlyn snorted. "Yeah, but had he asked questions first, he woulda found out you were saving Bobby's life."

"C'mon Lyn. You know that the Winchesters would be the last to hunt you …"

"Why? Because Sam and I sorta share the same blood? Because some demon visited us both when we were infants?" She laughed, eyes glittering coldly, Ashlyn winked. "From where I stand, that makes him competition."

Sam stared at Ashlyn, shocked at what he was hearing. She was one of The Children? The demon had said that only one was needed; only one would live. Yet both he and Ashlyn were there, alive. Maybe this was the final stand. He wasn't so sure he wanted to win; he didn't want the title that Ashlyn truly seemed to want. He also knew he couldn't let her go without a fight, couldn't let her continue killing people, just because she could. Looking at her, seeing her yellow eyes he shivered. Was this what he was supposed to become? No! He wouldn't let that happen to him, he would die first. He turned to his big brother, taking comfort in his presence.

Dean's face was pale as he stared at Cori. The remark Ashlyn made had hit home. He did exactly what Ashlyn said he did, he shot first. He didn't ask questions, and he didn't take the time to assess the situation, to really see what she was doing. Thinking back, he realized that when he saw her over Bobby, he just assumed….It had never even crossed his mind that she was performing CPR. He would make it up to her….Once he figured out how to get out of this mess.

Scanning the room, he turned to his baby brother. "Where's the colt?"

"Ashlyn has it," Sam answered, keeping his voice low.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed. "Have you come up with any escape plans?"

"No!… Dean, I haven't even figured out how we can even move… without being thrown into the wall again." Sam answered his brother, sounding irritated.

"Huh….Well we had better come up with something soon." The older brother returned his attention to the girls, neither was speaking.

Ashlyn turned towards Sam and Dean. "Well boys," she cooed. "I guess it's time to get this show on the road." She stood shifting her gaze between them. "Now, who should I kill first? Any suggestions?"

Cori came forward, placing herself between her sister, and the Winchesters.

"Cori, I want you to join me. Fight at my side…." Ashlyn gently put her hand on Cori's shoulder. "We could be sisters again, like we used to be." Shaking her head, Cori stood firm. "Cori…" Ashlyn whined, pleadingly. "Join me. I know you're powers aren't nearly as strong as mine….but I could teach you. Help you strengthen them."

Licking her dry lips, the older girl regarded her sibling. "I don't want them…I don't want to use them…And I definitely don't want them stronger." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Look what it has done to you…Look at what you have become. I don't even know you anymore!"

Dean froze, _Powers? They both had powers? _This was getting crazy. Hell, this was beyond crazy. He turned his head, catching Sam's eye. _What the hell?_ he mouthed to his brother. Looking bewildered, the younger Winchester shook his head shrugging his shoulders. Dean turned back to watch the girls, his mind spinning, trying to think of a way out.

"Cori, you're either on my side or theirs!" Ashlyn shouted. Taking a breath, she continued in quieter tones. "As you can tell, they're the losing side. They will be dead, very soon. So you have to choose now. Either you join me, and together we will create a new world, one that we will rule. Or you can join them, in death. There is no sitting on the fence, pick your side. These pathetic little hunters or the sister you practically raised from a baby."

Cori's eyes burned from the tears she refused to shed. She laid her hand on Ashlyn's, looking in her eyes. "Ashlyn….I love you so much, I always have and I always will." She paused, chewing on her lower lip. Looking behind her at Sam, Dean and Bobby, before returning to her sister. "I want you to stop using these powers…they're evil….I want you to be my baby sister again. I want things to be the way they were before…Before that bitch, started messing with your head."

Ashlyn glared, "No…that isn't going to happen. I like the way I am now." She smiled. "I like not being weak, not needing to be protected. It feels good to stand on my own, knowing I can't lose."

Cori dropped her hand, taking a shaky breath; she crossed her arms across her chest. "I won't let you kill them." She murmured.

Ashlyn's eyes blazed with anger. "How could you? How could you choose them over me? You stand there and say you love me, yet you choose them!"

"You're talking about destroying the world! Bringing hell on earth….I can't be a part of that! These boys have never done anything to me that would warrant my letting them die." Cori felt emotionally drained.

"Never done anything! Are you freakin' senile? Are you that stupid? HE SHOT YOU!" Ashlyn's shouted in frustration pointing at the elder Winchester.

"Lyn, come with me! Forget about this new world thing." Seeing she was having no affect on her sister, Cori tried another tact. "Lyn honey, I want us to be close, like we used to be. Let's both walk away from this, agree to disagree…You stop killing, stop using your powers, and I'll stop hunting. We can go home, live normal lives and forget about the demon crap, leave it to others."

"Not gonna happen….Sorry." Ashlyn held up her hand flinging her sister into the wall.

Struggling against the unseen force, Cori gazed at her sister beseechingly, her mind flashing to the day that Ashlyn was born, her first steps, her first words…her first bad word. They were sisters by blood, best friends by choice. Now enemies by fate. Cori hoped she had the strength to do what she knew had to be done.

Ashlyn walked over to Bobby, lying on the floor, unmoving and silent. Gazing at the old hunter in disgust, she shook her head, before raising her smiling face to the Winchesters… Dean felt himself being pulled to his feet then forced against the wall. "This is something special, just for you to watch, Sammy." Ashlyn winked at the younger brother before turning back to Dean, raising her hand.

Dean felt himself sliding up the wall. There was an intense pressure in his abdomen, like something was inside him, trying to claw its way out. Blood came through his skin, saturating his shirt. Screaming in the unrelenting agony, he found it harder to breathe. A sudden sharp twist in his gut and blood sprayed from the man's mouth as he cried out in pain.

Watching in horror, Sam was unable to move, his gaze locked on his brother's writhing form as it rose towards the ceiling. His stomach rolled, realizing what Ashlyn planned to do. "Noooo!" He shouted. "Stop….Leave him alone! Dean!" Jumping to his feet, Sam ran to his brother his fingertips brushing the older man's shoe before he was forced to the wall. "You let my brother go!" he cried. "I swear to God….I will kill you!"

"Tsk, tsk. You have to wait your turn." Smiling evilly, she turned her energies back to Dean.

Gasping for breath, Dean fell silent, his body climbing higher until he felt the ceiling against his head. The invisible force shifted him and his body continued its trek. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, fear taking over his thoughts and he started thrashing. Closing his eyes, flashes of Jessica on the ceiling, the fire, the pain in Sam's eyes, entered his mind. This couldn't be happening; she couldn't possibly have that kind of power. Dean suddenly realized he had stopped moving, opening his eyes, he found he was over his little brother. Sam was looking up at him, terror evident in his eyes.

Sam didn't move, even as Dean's blood dripped down on to his upturned face. He was trying to think, his mind was going in a hundred different directions at once. He had to save Dean; he couldn't lose him - not again. "Wait….I'll do anything, just don't kill him." he cried out in defeat, tears stinging his hazel eyes.

Ashlyn snickered. "You are so weak! What makes you think I want anything from you? Did you not listen to anything I said? You're going to die…you're all going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Breath**

**Chapter 9**

Struggling to free himself, Sam stared at his brother above him, feeling powerless. In desperation, he tried talking to Ashlyn again, but she just laughed.

_Sam…_he heard the voice in his head, speaking softly. _Sam, I need you to calm down, relax. I'm going to get Dean down; I need you to be ready._

The distraught hunter looked towards the wall across from him, where Cori had been pinned, she was standing freely from the wall and he looked at her questioningly.

_No, don't look at me….Just continue what you were doing. Don't let her get suspicious. Listen carefully…..be ready. Keep your eyes on Dean. No matter what._

Tearing his gaze from the older girl, Sam returned his focus on his brother, praying that Cori would be able to save Dean, and that she would act quickly. Dean hadn't made a sound for several seconds and the younger hunter hoped that he had only fainted, and was no longer feeling the pain he had to endure.

Concentrating on watching Dean, Sam kept his gaze away from Cori. _Please hurry, _he thought.

Sam heard a scream, turning he saw Ashlyn slammed into the floor tackled by an unseen force. Cori stood against the wall, her right hand stretched toward her sister. "Sam!" she screamed at him, looking up.

Sam's hand moved, no longer pinned, and glancing up he realized Dean was about to fall. "Hurry Sam, I can't hold him and her both!"

Realizing he was going to have to catch Dean, Sam braced himself, and Heaven help him if he missed and his brother hit the floor. Dean would never let him live that down. The impact, when Dean landed in his arms, was more than Sam had expected, staggering from the sudden weight, they both tumbled to the floor. "Well Big brother, at least I broke your fall." He whispered, gently rolling Dean off his chest. Getting to his knees, Sam checked the elder Winchester's injuries.

Cursing softly, Sam took off his jacket and flannel shirt, pulling his t-shirt over his head, he place it over the wound on Dean's stomach. It wasn't exactly what he'd call sterile, but it was all he had. Folding the flannel shirt, he pressed it over the tee, gently pulling his brother to a sitting position; he wrapped the sleeves of the flannel shirt around Dean. He tied it tightly around his brother, hoping it would help stave off the bleeding. Laying Dean gently to the floor, Sam looked back to the fighting girls.

Ashlyn was back on her feet, glaring at her sister hatred etched on the younger girl's face. Holding her hand out, clenched in a fist Ashlyn focussed her anger on her sibling. Cori clutched her throat, choking and gasping for breath, closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, gaining strength. No longer choking, the older girl dropped her hand to her side. Opening her eyes, to look at her sister, Cori's fingers flexed. Ashlyn dropped to her knees, holding her head, screaming in pain. Sam's breath stopped, Cori's eyes were yellow.

Neither of the girls noticed Sam or the others anymore, as the fought the ultimate sibling rivalry. Struggling to her feet, screaming in rage Ashlyn pushed her hand towards her sister. Cori mirrored her moves and the powers they held erupted sending both girls to the floor.

Hearing something thud onto the dirt surface, Sam lowered his gaze, scanning the floor. The Colt had been jarred from Ashlyn's pocket, landing near her feet. Ashlyn focused only on Cori and clambered quickly to her feet, watching her sister do the same. Waiting for his opportunity to get to the gun Sam watched the sisters. Ashlyn ran toward Cori, her voice raised in a battle cry, only seeing her sibling and her own hatred. Sam glanced in their direction for only a moment, then dove for the gun feeling the weight of the colt in his hand; he had a fleeting sense of possible victory.

Lunging, Ashlyn took Cori off guard, the impact knocking her off balance and Cori fought to stay on her feet. Her balance regained, she looked into her baby sister's eyes and saw only hatred. Feeling a piercing pain, the older girl pulled back, looking at the knife protruding from her abdomen. Ashlyn smiled at her, thrusting the knife deeper into her sibling and jerking it upward. Cori felt herself go limp, darkness surrounding her, then she knew nothing.

Sam looked up as Ashlyn thrust the knife into her sister, no longer thinking, just acting on instinct Sam fired the colt.

Panting, Sam looked at the carnage around him; he was the last one standing. He coughed, spraying a mist of blood into the hand covering his mouth; he looked at his brother and Bobby. They were both in bad shape, and he himself, was not in the best of condition. Wiping his hand across his jeans, he heaved a heavy sigh, stumbling wearily to his brother side. The young hunter glanced over his shoulder, neither Cori nor Ashlyn had moved, both lying motionless on the floor. Cori's hand resting on Ashlyn's shoulder, as if comforting the little sister that had a bad dream. Shoving a hand through his hair, he felt regret creeping into his soul. He'd had no choice; it had to be done - but still….

A sudden wheezing cough startled the hunter from his thoughts and he whirled around, finding the blue-grey eyes of the grizzled hunter staring at him "What the hell happened here?" Bobby asked, struggling to sit up, he around the room, then back at Sam. "Is anyone else alive?"

Sam hurried to Bobby's side. "Maybe you shouldn't move. Just stay there, I'll call for help."

Slapping Sam's hands away, the seasoned hunter sat up slowly. "I asked you a question….Is everyone else ok? Is Dean ok?"

Sam leaned back, giving the older hunter the space he seemed to want. "Dean is alive…..But he's lost a lot of blood. Bobby….He's breathing steady, but he hasn't woken up, he hasn't moved….."

Bobby eyed Sam, brows furrowed, "Why the hell are you standing around with no shirt on? Get a little hot here for ya?" He asked, trying to distract the young hunter who was near emotional overload.

Sam looked down at himself; he had forgotten he had taken off his shirts while tending to his brother. He flashed an uncomfortable grin at Bobby. "Ah….yeah…I used my shirts for Dean's wounds, then I covered him with my jacket…You know, for shock."

Bobby slowly got to his feet, shrugging out of his jacket, he handed it to Sam. "Put this on, you look like shit…Don't need you standing around getting a chill….."Bobby caught the amusement in Sam's eyes. "Just put it on!" He added gruffly, already making his way to Dean.

Bobby grimaced as he lowered himself; kneeling beside Dean, he removed the jacket. Gently, he lifted the shirts covering the young man's wound. Bobby sighed and shook his head. It was a nasty one all right. "Well, I guess we'll have to get him to the hospital. Looks like he lost a fair amount of blood." he said quietly. "You got your phone on you? We're gonna have to call 911…this is way beyond my capabilities."

Sam nodded, and grabbing his phone from the case on his belt, he began to dial.

Bobby got back to his feet, and turned to the girls across the room. Hearing Sam talk he breathed a sigh of relief, there was a signal - at least something was going right. He was already trying to figure out the story they would tell the authorities. He started slowly to the girls, when he heard a muffled sob; one of the girls was still alive. Given the amount of blood around them, he didn't think that was possible. Moving as quickly as his old injured body would allow he crossed the room and knelt down. The girl he recognized as the one that had attacked him and held him captive, was staring a wide eyed, vacant stare, a bullet hole in her right temple.

He looked to the other girl, she had a lot of similar features as the first girl, but she appeared older. Obviously they were related, most likely sisters. Her green eyes were wide, staring at the dead girl next to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bobby reached a hand to the sobbing girl. Yeah, the boys had a lot to fill him in on, once Dean was better that is. "Hey…."he said gently, laying his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

Cori didn't take her eyes off Ashlyn, she barely felt the hand that touched her, she heard the soft gravelly voice, but the words didn't register. She stared at her sister's eyes, vacant, dead, and still yellow. She had failed, she failed her sister - she failed everyone. Raising her hand to Ashlyn's cheek, she gently ran her fingers over the familiar face. "Oh Lyn," Cori sobbed, silent tears falling, unheeded. "I'm so sorry….God…." She dropped her hand. "What have I done?" She cried. "How could I let this happen?"

Bobby shook the girl, trying to pull her from her grief. The sharp intake of breath was all Bobby needed to know the girl had been injured, he had to find out how bad He gently rolled her from her side and onto her back, grimacing at the sight of the knife, buried to the hilt in the young girl's flesh. Taking a deep breath, Bobby placed his hand on the knife. Speaking softly, Bobby murmured words of comfort to the girl as he pulled the knife from her body. Cori screamed, fiery pain exploding through her body as the blade slide backward, through her skin. Then the darkness found her, and she went willingly.

Kneeling next to his brother, Sam listed the details of Dean's injuries, to the 911 dispatcher on the line. When the woman had started asking questions and giving instructions, Sam had switched to speaker, laying the phone on the floor next to him. The sudden pain filled scream caused him to jump and spin around he watched Bobby drop the knife and bend over the injured girl.

"Sir? Sir? Are you still there?" the disembodied voice sounded from the phone.

Sam turned back. "Yeah, I'm here."

"What was that? Is someone else injured?" the dispatcher queried.

"Yeah. A girl has been stabbed." Sam felt nauseous. "Bobby took the knife out."

"He probably shouldn't have done that…..sometimes the object can help stop the bleeding….How bad is it?"

"I don't know." Sam answered, looking over his shoulder at elder man. "Bobby? How bad is she?"

"It's not good Sam…." Bobby didn't look back, "Who the hell is she? What's her name?"

"Her name is Cori…."

Looking down at the girl Bobby spoke softly. "Okay Cori…Hold on. You just hang in there…Everything will be ok."

"Sir?" the voice came again.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Have you done everything I told you to do for your brother?"

"Yeah…What do I do now?" he asked staring at the pale face of his older brother.

"Help is on the way, Sir….Just be patient. How is your friend making out with the girl? Could you pass him the phone?"

Sam took another look at Dean, then he picked up the phone and started towards Bobby. "Yeah, ok." Nudging the older hunter, Sam handed over the phone. "Here she wants to talk to you now…there's nothing more I can do for Dean."

Taking the phone from John's youngest Bobby growled to himself. Damn, what at mess this has turned into. Seeing the exhaustion on the young man's face, Bobby motioned towards Dean. "You go sit with Dean. You aren't too far from dropping yourself." When Sam looked like he was going to argue, Bobby spoke in a firmer voice. "Sam, go sit with your brother. I mean it. I got this, besides, he might wake up…" The thought of his brother waking up and not seeing him was all that was needed to get Sam moving. With one last glance at Bobby and Cori, he returned to Dean's side. Sitting down, he leaned against the wall, dropping his head to his chest.

Sam could hear the conversation between Bobby and the dispatcher. Where the hell was the ambulance? Sam thought about everything that had happened. How had Ashlyn come to be this way? What happened to turn her into the monster she had been? Was it something that had happened in her life or was it just what she was meant to be? What he was meant to be? Would he be able to prevent himself from becoming evil? Would Dean be enough? The biggest question he was trying to avoid, Would Dean be ok? What would happen to him if he lost his brother yet again? So many questions and no answers.

Pushing the dark thoughts from his mind, Sam leaned forward, to check on Dean. He felt his heart skip a beat, familiar green eyes looked back at him, Dean was awake. In the distance, he could hear the sirens. Help was almost there.

**~snsnsnsn~**

Sam's eyes opened, he glanced around him, disorientated at first, then realizing he was in a hospital. Turning his head, he noted that he was the only patient in the room. Directing his attention to the area around him, he found he was hooked up to an IV and several beeping machines. His head felt fuzzy, _probably sedated _he thought, closing his eyes. His eyes flew open, _Dean! Where was he?_

He turned his head to the closed door, sitting up slowly; he pulled the lines and wires off. The machines began beeping wildly. The door flew open and nurses came running in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded an older looking nurse. "Lay down. You can't be getting up."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, pulling the IV free from his arm. "I need to see Dean!"

The nurse looked at him, her face blank. "Who?" She asked reaching out to push him back down on the bed.

"My brother….where is he? Is he okay?" Sam felt panicked, and held himself firm against the nurse's push.

"He's still in surgery." A soft voice answered.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Sam saw a young nurse was standing on the other side of his bed. Her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, pale blue eyes expressing concern and tenderness. She placed her hand on his arm, and gently pushed him to the bed. "As soon as he gets out of surgery, I'll let you know. Okay?"

Sam relaxed and allowed himself to be laid back, looking at the young nurse he asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He was in pretty bad shape when he got here, but he seems to be a fighter." She flashed him a warm smile as she set to reattaching him to the machines.

"Yeah he is." Sam agreed.

"Now….If you promise to cooperate, maybe I can see if I can leave the IV out for now." She glanced up at him. The older nurse snorted, and walked out the door. "Don't mind her," the young nurse said, with a laugh. "Her bark is worse than her bite…honest."

Sam found himself smiling, liking the sound of her soft laugh. "Wait the others that came in with us. What about them?" Sam once again began to sit up.

Sighing and shaking her head the nurse smiled patiently, and pushed him back to the bed. "I'll find out what I can, okay?"

"K…." Feeling drowsy, the youngest Winchester blinked several times, then looked at the nurse and smiled. "My name is Sam…"

She returned his smile, "I know….I'm Miranda. If you need anything just ask…Now, Sam you need to get some rest. I'll let you know as soon as your brother gets out of surgery." Nodding, Sam closed his eyes.

He heard whispering, and slowly opened his eyes. Bobby sat in a chair next to his bed, a dark haired nurse standing beside him. Looking over and seeing Sam was awake, he stopped talking to the nurse mid sentence.

"Hey. You're awake." The older man stood up.

"Hey Bobby…" Sam's throat felt like sandpaper, and he found it hard to talk. "I need a drink."

The nurse helped him sip some water out of a paper cup. After checking him over, she left the room, leaving Sam and Bobby alone.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"He came out of surgery ok." Bobby responded, not quite making eye contact.

"What? What is it, Bobby?"

The old hunter sighed, "It was touch and go there. They almost lost him a couple times in surgery. Now it's a matter of waiting for him to wake up."

"He'll wake up." Sam stated firmly.

"Yeah…he will." Bobby agreed, without much conviction.

"What about you? Are you ok?"

Bobby looked down at the floor as he spoke. "Yeah…Nothing wrong with me. No signs of any damage, nothing. It don't seem right, me getting off so easy."

"Bobby that's good. Man, I really thought we lost you there." Sam tried to reassure his older friend. "I'm glad you're ok….Do you think I could get in to see Dean?"

"Tomorrow." Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder. "You can go see him tomorrow."

"No, I need to see him tonight." The younger man started to pull the sheets back, fully intending to go see Dean.

"Sam, you stay right in that bed." Bobby spoke in a no nonsense tone. "I told the nurses I'd make sure you stayed put, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Bobby, no. I'm going to see Dean, now. I don't want to wait until tomorrow."

"Look, I know you're worried about your brother, but he's not awake. He wouldn't know if you were there or not."

"That doesn't matter," Sam exclaimed. "I need to see him! I need to know he is alright."

Releasing a sigh, Bobby gazed wearily at the young hunter. "You should let him rest. The nurses have agreed to get me if he wakes up through the night….and they suggested I stay in this room with you. It seems you have a rep of trying to escape. So, if he wakes up we'll both know, then we'll talk about you going to see him."

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Sam asked stubbornly.

"You're supposed to rest," Was Bobby's simple reply. "You were in pretty bad shape yourself there. So you need to get your strength up, by resting….and doing what the doc says."

Scowling at Bobby, he laid back in the bed. "Okay, for now. But I'm going to see him first thing in the morning."

Bobby smiled to himself, knowing that the first chance Sam got, he would try to sneak off to find Dean. It was probably a good idea to have him stay there to keep an eye on the kid.

"Ummm…Bobby? Have you heard anything about Cori?"

"She's doing ok. That other girl…"

"Her sister, Ashlyn." Sam supplied.

Bobby nodded. "Her sister missed all the major organs when she stabbed her. I guess someone was watching out for Cori."

~snsnsnsn~

Cori stood by the hospital bed, one hand holding tightly to the rail, gently caressing Dean's face with the other. "Hey there," she softly whispered, leaning in towards him. "I've asked around, and from what I hear Sammy is going to be fine, and Bobby is doing great. He's with Sam right now."

Cori chewed her lip for a moment, taking Dean's limp hand into her own. "God, Dean. I'm so sorry. I should've stopped her before she had the chance to do this to you and Sam. I just….I thought I could save her….I was wrong, and you boys paid for it." Her breath hitched on a sob. "I couldn't do it….Even when I knew I couldn't bring her back to me, that I couldn't save her." She swallowed thickly. "I couldn't do it…I couldn't kill her."

Cori bowed her head to the hand she held in her own, kissing his knuckles tenderly. "Sam did it though, he did what I couldn't." Raising her head she smiled, her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "You raised him well, Dean. You did a real good job. You should be proud of him."

Cori looked around her, then back to Dean's pale face. He didn't move, and didn't make a sound. All she heard was the sounds of the machine that was keeping him alive. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay…now don't get all mad at me, ok. I heard what the doctors have been saying about you, they don't think you're going to make it…..I can help you…like I did for Bobby." She gently removed the breathing apparatus from his mouth. "I promise, you won't change. Ok? It's not like a blood transfusion or anything. So you will be fine, no strange powers popping up six months later."

She leaned in, placing her lips on Dean's, blowing gently into his mouth, feeling part of her passing into him. After a few seconds, Cori pulled back, looking at Dean she smiled sadly, her yellow eyes filled with tears. Dean was breathing on his own, and already the color was returning to his cheeks.

"I promised…" she whispered. " I always keep my promises." Cori kissed Dean's cheek, took one last look at him, and left the room.


	10. Epilogue

**Last Breath**

**Epilogue**

The sun shined through the window, and across his face. Dean's eyes fluttered, as he turned his head away from the brightness. Opening his eyes, he saw Bobby standing next to the bed, Sam in a wheelchair beside him. As soon as Sam saw his brother awake, a big smile spread across his face. "Hey! How you feeling?" Sam tried to get up to stand next to the bed. Bobby clapped a hand down on Sam's shoulder, keeping him in place.

Stretching Dean grinned at them. "I'm good. How about you? You both doing okay?"

Bobby shook his head in wonder. "We're fine. I'm free to go anytime, but Sam here is going to stay on awhile and torment the nurses." He winked at Dean. "I think Sam is a little sweet on one of them."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're the one that keeps going to the nurse's station." Looking at Dean Sam winked. "I think Bobby is tired of bachelor life."

Dean smiled back at them; it felt good to hear them razzing each other. "So what did I miss anyway?"

"How about we wait until later to talk about it. Bobby wants full details, so I figure we'll do it together when you feel up to it."

"I feel great. I'm not even tired…" Dean pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"I told the doctors you'd be fine." Sam said. "They were doing the whole IF he wakes up again."

"Huh…." Dean muttered, "I feel great…Was I really that bad?"

"Yeah, but I guess you showed them." Sam was just relieved to see his brother doing so well. The night before when he had talked to the doctors, they had said Dean was not likely to wake up. And here he was, awake and coherent.

Dean's face became serious, "Where's Cori? Is she here? What happened with Ashlyn?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Well, Ashlyn is ….She didn't make it. I wanted to see Cori after I saw you. When I asked the nurse if she was able to have visitors, she said Cori was gone…"

"Gone?! What do you mean gone." Dean interrupted his brother. "Do mean like dead gone?"

"No Dean. Apparently sometime during the night she got up and left."

"Well, obviously she wasn't too badly hurt. That's good." Dean felt a faint prick of uneasiness, then it was gone.

"Yeah…"Sam looked at his brother. "I guess she looked worse than she was." The youngest hunter averted his gaze; he couldn't tell Dean about Cori, he'd wait until Dean was stronger. Besides, things might be okay.

How could he tell Dean that they might have to hunt Cori, that she might be becoming what Ashlyn was. A killer, something evil. He had to make sure, have proof, before he told Dean his concerns. He had already asked Bobby to bring him his laptop, hoping to be able to do a little research on Cori. Maybe nothing will come out of it, maybe Cori wouldn't turn, then he wouldn't say anything to his brother.

The biggest question was why Cori and Ashlyn both had abilities. Ashlyn was the same age as him, which followed pattern. But Cori, she was a good eight years older. How did she come to have the abilities, and how many more were out there? Ashlyn became evil….and if Cori becomes evil…what does that mean for him? Was he seeing what his future, his destiny, truly was?

"Sam?!" Dean snapped his fingers, "Hello?"

"Hmm? Wha?" Sam realized that Dean had been talking to him.

"What's going on? You ok?" Dean questioned.

"I was just thinking…I'm glad this job is over. And we all got out with our lives." Sam smiled at his big brother. Seeing Dean's grin, he was able to believe, if just for a second, that everything would be okay.

**~THE END~**


End file.
